Medal of honor: the casualties of war
by Wing staff-4
Summary: After the war,  Teito is in peace. Sakura and Ohgami are married and normal life resumes. What if Tenkai returns and the Hanagumi can't fight him? The Navy is the best bet..Ichiro and Kayama are called. see how courage, bravery and sacrifice perserveres.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt on writing a fanfic. In fact, it's my first time to write anything. I appologize if it isn't that good. I'm a newbie so please, no flames. Suggestions on helping me write better is greatly appreciated. I watched lots of war movies and researched the internet to help me write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Taisen and it's characters. The story is mine and some characters are mine. :)  
  
Prologue  
  
The war is over. The Hanagumi are having a normal life except for the plays, which are continually being held in the TeiGeki. Yoneda-shihainin was getting drunk with his favorite bottle of sake while Ayame was doing some paperwork. Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki continue helping with the plays, Kanna and Sumire are still having fights, Maria, as usual, polishes her revolver and does some target practice, Iris plays with her stuff toys especially Jean-Paul, Kohran buries her mind in new inventions and always enhance the Kobus even if they're not needed...yet.  
  
Oogami Ichiro or should I say, Shinguuji Ichiro is currently engaged to Sakura and they are living in an apartment in Teito which is not that far from the Teigeki. They had to stay near the Teigeki in case they're needed.  
  
Everything is what they all have been dreaming for. Peace. They fought for it, they risked their lives for it, now, they got it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A new beginning  
  
It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Teito. Sakura was in the balcony in their apartment, sitting in a wooden chair. The warm breeze of March brushing her face.  
  
The view was remarkable. She sighed. "At last, everything we all longed for." Teito has grown in peace and prosperity. Steam was seen almost everywhere you look. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck in a comforting way. She wasn't startled for she knew it was just Ichiro. "Wonderful view, isn't it?" Ichiro, staring out at the city replied, "Yeah, it sure is."   
  
Sakura smiled and she began to rest her head on Ichiro's arm.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Teigeki, Kanna is cooking lunch, happily humming to herself while Sumire is complaining about how the stage looks like. "No way! The audience can't see the top star's magnificent act with that rock there!" Sumire kicks the rock which apparently, is a prop for their next play. Luckily, it didn't break.  
  
"But that is where Iris is supposed to hide when Kanna is chasing her!" answers a frightened Tsubaki.   
  
"I don't care! Take that rock someplace else! The play will still be a hit as long as the Teigeki top star is here."  
  
"But-bu-but..."  
  
"No buts! I don't ever want to see that rock near me when I'm acting! It's... indecent!"  
  
Maria, hearing the argument, barges in. "What is going on here?"   
  
"Ma-Maria-san! Tell Tsubaki here that this rock will block the audience's view of me and it must be removed!" Sumire points at the rock and looks at the opposite way.  
  
"But Sumire, the rock is needed to be there for Iris' part" retorted Tsubaki.  
  
"Sumire, Tsubaki has a point. Besides, it's in the script." Maria said rather casually.  
  
"Oh, so you two think that Iris' acting is more important than the top star's acting!? Fine! Hmph!" Sumire then leaves the stage, flicking her hair as she turned.  
  
Maria then says "My, Sumire is pretty cranky." and leaves. Leaving Tsubaki to continue fixing the stage. "I'm never gonna get this done! They all get some fun while here I am, working!" She sighed.  
  
Sumire passed backstage when going to her room, infuriated by what Tsubaki and Maria said. Even how Maria said it! Calm and casual. Like Maria is turning against her! These thoughts crowded her mind. She was thinking of many ways to remove the piece of rock and extract her sweet revenge on the two. She was absorbed in deep thinking that she didn't look where she was going. She tripped on one of the props and fell face flat on the floor. When she recovered, she instantly forgot about what happened and what she was thinking about but she still continued to her room feeling irritated at almost about anything.  
  
"Yo! Lunch is ready!" Kanna, with a spatula in her hand, looks for everybody.  
  
Kanna decided to go first to Sumire's room. She started walking towards the stairway, up to the second floor, a wide grin on her face.  
  
The Teigeki looked more marvelous than before. Yoneda-shihainin had the place remodelled after the war.  
  
Kanna admired the decorations as she made her way to Sumire's room. As she stood outside the doorway, she began to knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" was the answer  
  
"It's me, Kanna. Time to eat Sumire! Hurry up or the food'll get cold!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Hey! Come on or I'll eat your food!" Kanna continued to knock.  
  
Sumire then replied irritably, "Shut up and leave before you break down the door you...you gorilla-woman!"   
  
"Okay fine! Have it your way." as Kanna left she then murmured "Damn cactus-woman. Dunno what's wrong in that thorny head of hers."  
  
Kanna continued to walk around the rooms looking for everybody when she came upon Iris' room.  
  
"Hmm, maybe Iris' is in her room." she then proceeded to knock.  
  
"Iris, are you there?"  
  
A small, cute voice was heard "Kanna, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Iris, it's me. I just came to tell you that the food is ready and its time to eat."  
  
"Wai! Wai! Lunch time! Go on ahead, Iris will follow!"  
  
At the shooting range, Maria is practicing with her revolver and as usual, gets straight bull's-eyes when she notices Kanna standing on the doorway.  
  
"I suppose you are about to tell me that lunch is ready?." She then starts to put the bullets one by one in the chamber of her revolver.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"I have been your friend for a long time so I should know. Besides," she glances at her watch. "it is 12:35." she fires three more shots then turns the safety on.   
  
The two walked together to the dining table followed by Sumire who just left her room.  
  
"It's about time you left your room." Maria said. Sumire didn't care about what Maria just said as she walked slowly to her chair.  
  
Iris, who was playing with her chopsticks asked "Where is Kohran?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Kohran, coming out of the basement answered. She was no doubt cleaning the kobus because of her wet and untidy clothes. "By the way, Sakura-han called up a while ago. She said they'll be visiting."  
  
Iris, who heard this news, slowly spread a smile on her face "Yay! Sakura and Oniichan are coming!"  
  
Kanna, who was surprised started to worry.  
  
"What's with the face Kanna-han?"  
  
"It's just that I didn't cook enough food for them."  
  
"Don't worry Kanna-han, Sakura-han said she had cooked themselves lunch."  
  
"Well, that was a relief." She replied and started to eat vigurously.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the apartment, Sakura was dressing up. Ichiro, who was ready, was checking their apartment if it'l be okay while they are gone. "Nothing's out of the ordinary, everything's okay. Sakura are you ready?" He was wearing his usual clothes, brown slacks, brown leather shoes and his white polo shirt. He didn't wear his vest and tie this time because of the heat.  
  
"Just a minute!" was Sakura's reply. "I'll just brush my hair."  
  
"OK I'll be in the doorway then." He proceeded to the doorway and waited.  
  
"I'm ready Ichiro!"  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded in reply and the two couple left their apartment.  
  
Together, the two walked towards side-by-side towards the Teigeki, hands intertwined with each other. There were a lot more people than before. The streets were filled with steam cars. Most of the buildings damaged in the war were repaired. New buildings were also being built. It was a very busy city. The smiles and happy faces of the people told Ichiro and Sakura their hardwork and victory paid off.   
  
Finally, they were there.  
  
"Yosha! They're here! Come on! Let's greet 'em!" exclaimed Kohran  
  
The couple was greeted with warm welcomes and smiles.  
  
"Wai! Wai! Sakura and Oniichan here!" Iris, who was at the top stairs, ran towards them, giving them a big hug.  
  
They went to the salon. Everyone talked and talked until mid-afternoon. Maria, as a treat, cooked them some Russian delicacies. During the war, before she became a rifleman, she used to cook her taichou and his company some of her delicacies. Of course, everyone liked it especially Kanna, whose appetite is not enough to fill a lion which hasn't eaten for a week.  
  
At the manager's office, Yoneda-shihainin was opening his sixth bottle of sake. "Hey...A*hic*yame! *hic*Come here and *hic* have some!" the old man fumbled for another glass to give to Ayame. "He is totally drunk" Ayame thought as she analyzes some important papers. A crash was heard which sounded somewhat like glass breaking. "*hic*Oh my, I'm getting*hic* old." Yoneda said as he stares at his hands... he is now seeing double. He stares at the broken glass on the floor. Ayame sighed, "Oh, God now I have to clean this up." In a split second, Yoneda passed out, sake dripping out of the bottle.  
  
It was one of the best days they had in their lives. No... it was and will be. Everyday from this day forward will be the best days of their lives. Or so they thought.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter of my fanfic just focuses on the Hanagumi's life after the war. So it's somewhat plain and ordinary.  
  
I hope it wasn't too bad. It is pretty short because I don't know what to write. Looks pretty bad too (my opinion). I'll be making more chapters. In fact, I'm done with a few. I'm just gonna wait for your reply if I should post them. Please, R&R. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening  
  
Somewhere in the ocean just east of Japan, on a secluded area, Tenkai continued to meditate on a large piece of rock. The ocean waves ravaging the sides of the rock. He went there after he was beaten by the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi. He was sitting in the middle of a special formation with seals on the edges which have a straight line to a symbol where he is meditating. Chanting some words, he lit the candles around him. It was ironic because instead of the candles illuminating a yellowish-red glow, it had a blackish-purple glow. This triggers the seals to glow with dark energy. The seals lit up the symbol and gave Tenkai an awesome amount of power which he used to open a gateway. "Bestow upon me the power of darkness!" His eyes slowly turning purple. The gateway opened and shot a beam of pure dark energy on the ocean. Every living thing in its immediate vicinity perished. A huge Kouma surfaced from the ensuing hurricane, covered in an energy barrier much like an armor which was brimming with dark energy. This one had no wings so it lacked the ability to fly. In its belly is a smaller gateway similar to the one that summoned this creature. It made a bellowing growl. Tenkai placed a hand on the creatures' chest and started to merge with it, becoming one with the creature. He started to swim slowly towards Japan and Teito. The strong pacific winds and raging waters are powerless to stop the monster's continuous approach to Japan.  
  
"Finally! The day of my retribution arrives! Teito will fall on its knees and the Teikoku Kagekidan shall crumble as well!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Peaceful days?  
  
An emergency alarm rang not in the Teigeki but in the Imperial military headquarters. Commander Yoneda and Assistant Commander Ayame were called to the headquarters along with the wise men council.  
  
Yoneda hastily went into the room. He and Ayame were greeted with salutes. "Report. What is the disturbance?"  
  
One of the staff answered "Sir, our steam radar network has picked up a large creature from the Pacific ocean on its way here. We dispatched four navy patrol ships to stop it." The radar showed a large blip and four smaller blips moving towards each other.  
  
The lead ship opened up communications and its captain spoke, "HQ, we have visual."  
  
"Good, put it in the screen." Everyone gasped at what they saw.  
  
"Oh my...! that looks like a Kouma!" Count Hanakoji, one of the oldest council members exclaimed.  
  
The four ships started to battle it. They look like they were getting the upper hand when the Kouma started to charge its energy. The ships still continued to fire at it. Shells explode on different parts of the Kouma but it barely damaged it.  
  
Tenkai started to grin. "Now, it's my turn." The Kouma released its energy, creating a beam which completely destroyed three of the ships, leaving only the lead ship.  
  
Everyone in the headquarters were shocked at what they saw. Only a third of one ship's skeletal structure remained. While the other two completely vanished.  
  
"That voice..." Yoneda thought "I-impossible!"  
  
"That's... no way!" Ayame gasped.  
  
"That can't be... T-Tenkai! We...we disposed of him last time!" Yoneda pounded his fist on the table.  
  
Nervousness started to fill the room. The staff tried to keep their nervousness hidden but their sweaty foreheads and clammy hands gave them away. The steam computers started to procure data about this mysterious being.  
  
Back at the ocean, the captain of the remaining ship ordered his men to continue fighting for the sake of Teito.  
  
"That should even the odds a bit," Tenkai smirked. "You must be the lead ship? Well, let's have a little fun, shall we?" The Kouma grabbed the ship's bow as the ship continued firing at Tenkai. The gateway in it's belly opened and three ordinary Koumas came out of it. The sailors turned their attention to fighting the Koumas on the deck. The Koumas slaughtered the helpless men and destroyed the whole ship piece by piece.  
  
The people in the headquarters just stared in awe on what they witnessed on the screen.  
  
Count Hanakoji asked, "Any more info on it?"  
  
"Sir, we got some data but it's not fully complete. The creature seemed to have come from a secluded rock judging from the huge amount of dark energy gathered on the rock. It is moving at a constant speed of 25 kph. There will be a typhoon on that area so at this rate with the typhoon, it will arrive in Yokohama harbor by 6 pm tomorrow. That's all we got sir." The man analyzing the data felt his palms becoming sweaty. "This is not good." he thought. Just as peace came to their reach, it will be yanked off their hands.  
  
"Yoneda, should we dispatch the Hanagumi?" Count Hanakoji asked.  
  
"We can't. The Kobu is not designed for sea battles." Ayame answered since Commander Yoneda was absorbed in thought.   
  
The other members of the council who were at the meeting suggested to let it land then let the Hanagumi engage it so it can be a land battle. It was a good plan except that Yoneda refused. The gateway implanted on its belly can instantly transport hordes of Kouma in a few minutes which led to the fate of the lead ship a while ago. There might even be the possibility of the Koumas merging into the same Kouma that Sakura's father exchanged his life to destroy. Maybe even more. The Hanagumi will be completely useless.  
  
"Can we send the Shougei-maru?" A council member asked.  
  
"No, it's still undergoing repairs." Yoneda replied.  
  
The room fell silent with the exception of faint beepings as the steam computers continued to work.  
  
Count Hanakoji broke the silence. "We have no choice..." He closed his eyes and sighed, "...the Navy is our only defence."  
  
"But we can't!" Yoneda retorted, pointing at the now static screen "Didn't you see what happened just a whle ago?"  
  
"That's the only best bet we got Yoneda! It's the least we can do now!"  
  
"This is human sacrifice."  
  
The council had no choice but to agree with it or let Tenkai destroy their precious city.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Teigeki, life was all hapiness. Everyone were having a good time while unaware of the calamity of a new threat approaching. Ayame and Yoneda arrived from their meeting and found the Hanagumi happily talking in the dining room. Sakura and Ichiro visit them lots of times and sometimes sleep there. This time, they won't be sleeping there.  
  
"Should we tell them what is happening?" Ayame asked while helping Yoneda walk to the manager's office.   
  
"Nah, if the situation becomes dire, we'll tell them. Besides, look how happy they are. It will break their heart if we tell them." Yoneda points at the dining room where Ichiro and Sakura felt trapped in the corner of their seats as they were simultaneously being pounded with never-ending questions about married life. "Ah, it's good to be young again ne, Ayame?" Ayame forced a smile and she continued to help Yoneda to the manager's office.  
  
After the unpleasant dinner, Sakura and Ichiro were excused. So they went outside to breathe in the fresh air.  
  
"Whew! At least we got out of that mess!" Ichirou said while pounding his chest to calm himself.  
  
"Can you believe that? Kanna-san and Sumire-san were arguing about who will get married first which raised the topic about us!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Not to mention being asked...personal questions...!" Ichiro shifted his gaze from the sky to Sakura's shining hair and to her face. "She's very pretty. I must be the luckiest man alive!" he thought as he continued to stick his eyes on her face.  
  
"The sky's beautiful now." Sakura looked at him to find him surprisingly staring at her. His eyes were showing signs of longing for something. She just stared at him and they stared at each other.  
  
His gaze told Sakura what he wanted and she couldn't possibly reject it. They both started to move towards each other. "I love you so much Ichiro."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Come on, come on, come on, you can do it, you can do it, come on!" Kanna was muttering.  
  
"Oh what the heck, they've done this lots of times!" Sumire whispered.  
  
"Well, not in front of us." replied Maria. She too was whispering. They all didn't want to disturb them. The two might stop.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Maria-san." Sumire teased.  
  
"W-well, I-I'm just... curious you see?" Maria said.  
  
"If I was Sakura, I'll give chuu'i a kiss he'll never forget."  
  
Kohran, who isn't saying anything had her jaw hanging and her glasses sliding off her nose until it was suspended by only an ear.  
  
"Hey keep quiet! They're in the climax of their passionate moment." Kanna pointed to the couple as Ichiro slowly removed Sakura's hair from her face. Just as their lips were about to touch, Yoneda came. "Oi! When you guys are done kissing, I need Ichiro to do something for me! Ichiro! Can you get me some sake in the store before going to my office? Thanks!" The two quickly broke off. Their faces redder than roses.  
  
"Aargh! Why!? Shihainin, WHY!?" Kanna clenched her fist.  
  
"Because, I ran out of good sake and Ichiro here knows lots o' good sake!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad. And they were at the most exciting part!" Kohran said as she fixed her glasses.  
  
Sakura noticed them and exclaimed "What are you guys doing there!"  
  
"We were just... well... uh.... we-uh gotta go, we have stuff to do! See you later!" was the answer she got as the others ran back in the theatre.  
  
"Hey Sakura-kun, I gotta go buy some sake *sigh* and see what Yoneda-shihainin wants from me."  
  
"Yeah, sure then we can continue from where we left off WITHOUT INTERRUPTION." Sakura shot a glimpse at the window on the second floor where apparently, the others were watching...again.  
  
"Rats! And I thought they were gonna do it again!" Kanna exclaimed. She was kneeling so as not to be caught.  
  
"Well, you don't always get what you want. Besides, they caught us" Maria replied.  
  
"That's true. Maria-san's right Kanna-san, like what she said, you don't always get what you want. Damn chuu'i he chose that clumsy country girl instead of me! He will be longing for more when I kiss him!" Sumire's face turned red with her anger.   
  
Kanna waved her hand "Calm down Sumire, you don't always get what you want, remember?"   
  
"Oh, shut-up!"  
  
"No wonder taichou chose Sakura over you! When you kiss him, his lips will be full of thorns!"  
  
"And I suppose he didn't choose you because when you kiss him, he'll suffocate with the size of your head?" Sumire then knocked on Kanna's head.  
  
"Get your hands off my head or you'll puncture it too, you thorny cactus-woman!"  
  
"What did you say you gorilla-woman!?"  
  
"I said, get your hands of my head or you'll puncture it!"  
  
A huge catfight ensued.  
  
"Oh well, here they go again." interrupted Kohran "I'll be in the hangar if you need me."  
  
At the manager's office, Yoneda was getting his glass when Ichiro knocked. "Yeah, who is it?"  
  
"It's Ichiro. Shihainin, you wanted to ask me to do something."  
  
"Oh yeah, come in, come in!" The old man suddenly remembered.  
  
Ichiro slowly opened the door and stepped inside, a bottle of fine sake in his hand.   
  
"Here's your sake. Shihainin, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, can you get me the Kazegumi? I need them to do something. Maybe they're in the basement or something."  
  
"Hai. I'll bring them here." With that, he left.  
  
A few moments later, Ichiro dropped off the girls in the office.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night at the apartment, the couple caught a glimpse of Teito one last time before retiring to the bedroom. They shared a quick kiss and slept. A few minutes later, Ichiro opened his eyes. He quietly got out of their futon being careful so as not to disturb his sleeping wife. Somehow, he couldn't sleep. He went over to the window of their room. Staring at the direction of the ocean, he kept on thinking. "Something's not right here." he murmured. "Something is terribly wrong." He looked at Sakura. He could tell that she was having pleasant dreams by the look of her face. "She's so kawaii when she's sleeping." He thought. But he still couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness.  
  
Sakura was having a dream. She and Ichiro were sitting on a bench in Ueno park admiring Teito and the cherry blossoms. It was a very happy dream. She could see Ichiro smiling at her while she smiled back at him. Ichiro took a short walk around for a bit, stopping at some sakura flowers which have fallen to the ground. He picked up the best looking sakura and stopped to look at her, a smile spread across his face. Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit more. She looked at the flower but when she returned her gaze at Ichiro, he was slowly being consumed by blood and he himself was bleeding badly. He was slowly fading as blood consumed him. Sakura stood up and tried to run to him, reaching to him, but it was too late. He was gone. Only a small puddle of blood was left on the floor. "ICHIRO!!!"   
  
Then, she woke up, breathing madly. While staring at the ceiling, she placed a hand on her side trying to feel Ichiro with it.  
  
But, she felt the futon. He's gone. With a gasp, she quickly turned her head to look at it. He wasn't in the futon but she was relieved when she saw him looking out the window. With tears starting to form in her eyes, she stood up and walked to him. She thought he had left her like in that dream. She then wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Ichiro spoke in a sweet voice, "Hey," he continued to stare out the window. "I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
Sakura tightened her hold and replied with a slight tremble in her tone. "Ichiro, I'm just worried. You're not sleeping. What's wrong?" She was trying to forget that dream she just had. Her tears stopped forming. She closed her eyelids to let them slide down her cheeks and drip down her chin.  
  
"It's just that... I feel something terrible Sakura." He finally turned to look at her.  
  
"You just need some sleep. You're thinking too much." Sakura forced a smile.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I was just thinking to much." Ichiro sighed. They hugged each other then Ichiro went back to his futon.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some water. I'm pretty thirsty." Sakura silently went to the kitchen and helped herself with a glass of water, thinking, "What was that dream all about? Is it real? Please I hope not." after drinking, she returned the glass and quietly went back to the room. Much to her surprise, she saw Ichiro still awake. "Why aren't you sleeping yet? You need to rest."  
  
He replied, "Yeah, I will."  
  
She lay down on their futon and they started to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Admiral Sato" Yoneda spoke. "Is it okay for you if we send Naval vessels to fight this threat? I know that you know the risks. We have the Navy as our only choice. The Hanagumi can't fight it. The Kobus are useless on water."  
  
Admiral Sato is currently the commander of the Imperial Navy. He is thinking about the request that was asked of him and this old demon which poses a great threat for Teito. He can see from the corner of his eye Commander Yoneda anxiously waiting for his reply. He was about to decline the request when he saw the naval ensign flag hanging beside the national flag of Japan in the corner of the room. He started to have second thoughts about his decision. He knew that the military is there to safeguard their citizens. He knew about the honor of dying for Japan and its citizens. He knew they would do whatever it takes to serve and protect. It's a pledge they took.  
  
"Have you made your decision Admiral?" Yoneda impatiently asked.  
  
"Okay. Lets do it."  
  
"Good! But how can we be sure of this? I know that your fleet are powerless against such a being."  
  
"We have a vessel stocked in the storage for a pretty long time. It was assigned to lots of skirmishes it had in the past and it came out victorious. It can withstand much pounding and it has the most number of weapons any ship can have and it's pretty fast. Maybe we can send that along with a fleet." Admiral Sato then told them of the ship's profile, the missions it took and its assets.  
  
Yoneda felt a little hope rise.  
  
"It will be..." Sato added, "...its last battle. It's getting pretty old you know, having problems and all, but it's still sturdy enough for this task."  
  
Count Hanakoji and the other council members started talking with each other and agreed. One question sticks to their minds: "Will the Navy still be able to beat Tenkai even with such a sophisticated vessel at their side?" Even as they speak, he is slowly advancing on his way here.  
  
One council member finally spoke. "Would you mind if we take a look at the vessel?"  
  
"Of course." The Admiral quickly answered.  
  
They left the building and they took a convoy of steam cars to the docks. Naval ships patrol the area with searchlights illuminating dark places in search of intruders. The convoy slowly moved around the docks passing through dock 6, 7, 8, and continued to move towards dock 21, 22, 23. The wood creacked silently as the weight of the cars and its occupants pass over it. The last dock they passed is dock 33 but they still continued on until they reached a huge building with a fence around it. It's positioned just like the other docks but the building was longer and it had a gate in front of it with military policemen patrolling about. They stepped out of their steam cars. The ocean breeze is fresh at this time of the night. The soothing sound of the crashing waters comforted them even if they are tensed.  
  
"It's too bad we might not be able to feel this beauty again." Ayame thought as she breathed in a big gulp of fresh air. She was looking out at the murky waters. Yoneda called her and she instantly followed them into the building. The two military policemen guarding the gate weren't moving. Alert for any threat, they held their rifles like it's their only companion. The only time they moved was when they greeted the council members with a salute as they entered. Then, resumed their lifeless stance.  
  
"Here it is." The Admiral led the council around the inside of the building. What is more important right now is the centerpiece in the middle. A huge ship, possibly a destroyer. The lights then flickered on. It was a first class destroyer... only bigger and beefed up with weapons. In the bow were deck guns. Four cannons in two pairs which can turn independently. One pair a little above and behind by three feet of the other pair. Each pair had two cannons. Each side of the ship except the bow and the stern had four sets of machine gun nests. At the stern were two deck guns positioned similarly like the ones on the bow but it had one cannon instead of a pair. They too, can turn independently.   
  
It had two ship engines to help it move. Four propellers, with two rudders. At the edge of the bow was a long rope which passed through a hole in the side of the bow. No doubt it was the anchor. The bridge had a wide set of glass with windshield wipers. On top of the superstructure were four exhaust pipes for the steam. The metal which the ship was made of was reinforced with three layers. At the side of the ship were thick white letterings that show the figures, Harusame 0017. It is the proud flagship of the Imperial Navy.  
  
"Impressive." Yoneda commented. "Let's just hope the fleet in addition to this can destroy it." he added.  
  
"Sir, let's consult Kanzaki Heavy Industries on upgrading this ship and possibly some of the others while there is time." Ayame suggested.  
  
"We can do that." he replied then looked at Admiral Sato "Admiral, do you mind?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it can help protect Teito."  
  
"Ayame, call Kanzaki Heavy Industries and have some engineers come here."  
  
In an hour, Kanzaki engineers had arrived and discussions about the ship's upgrades started. The engineers started inspecting the ship's engines, weapons and rooms, checking if they could do something. After the inspection, they had concluded that they couldn't do much more but supply the ship with special shells and bullets which have some power to repulse darkness. "This ship is advanced. It is highly capable for the job but it's pretty old." They said, "Nothing much we can do about it. We can just provide it with these shells and bullets. It might sink if we added or changed something. It's too old and worn-out and it's not as stable as before."  
  
"Great. But these shells and bullets are not enough. They can't possibly defeat Tenkai with these things only." Yoneda remarked. He looked at the other council members for their opinion but they were busy discussing plans to fight Tenkai.  
  
"We do have a secret weapon that is kept hidden in our basement." the engineers said. The other council members had to look at the engineers. They've got to know more about this 'secret weapon'. "We call it the Spirit Cannon." they continued. "It has Ryoushi crystals installed in it which are similar to the ones installed in the Kobu but these crystals have huge amounts of spiritual powers and are used to fire the Soul Beam. The crystals are blessed by the Yumegumi to be very effective."  
  
"Soul Beam?" The council asked with puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"Yes, the Soul Beam. It's a beam fired by the Spirit Cannon. It takes a tremendous amount of time for the Ryoushi Crystals to gather energy. But when the Spirit Cannon fires at a target, the gathered energy turns into the Soul Beam which not only destroys everything within a half mile radius, but also changes the polarity of dark energies to positive and turn it against the dark being using it. Dark beings won't be immune to such a blast. The down side is, if the cannon is ready to fire, it must be fired or the crystals will overload and backfire, destroying itself and everything in a half mile radius of the cannon. It is the perfect opportunity to use it."  
  
Admiral Sato, with open ears, eagerly agrees to use it along with the other council members. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
The head of the Kanzaki engineers then tells them about the plan. It is a good and risky plan but they had to take their chances if they want todefeat Tenkai. The Harusame will distract Tenkai then render him unconscious while another ship capable of carrying and taking the amount of stress it takes firing the spirit cannon will charge it. The Harusame then, will get out of the cannon's range and when it fires, Tenkai should be annihilated. They don't need a whole fleet for this operation. Just two ships.  
  
"A bold plan. A very, very bold plan." A council member said.  
  
"And risky." One added.  
  
"But, it's worth it." Another said.  
  
"Now, we have to pick the crew members of the two ships." Admiral Sato spoke. He then added, "We can't assign the original crew. The crew we choose must be skilled; our top class sailors who are willing to die for everyone's safety."  
  
A man went up to Ayame and handed her a report.   
  
"Sir, we got news from the headquarters. The typhoon in the region where Tenkai is is getting worse. He is slowing down his approach. He might arrive a little later than expected."  
  
"Good. We have more time to prepare. Let's hurry up while there is still more time." Yoneda lit up a little with hope.  
  
The Kanzaki engineers and a few top sailors were assigned on the ship to carry the Spirit Cannon. The ship named Maya 0013 was used. It was a First class cruiser which always fought alongside the Harusama. A very fine ship capable of doing such a task. The 'lucky' sailors will be notified of their assignment by dawn. Now, they had to pick the crew members of the Harusame....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry about the name of the 'secret weapon' I just can't think of any other name. I'm being time pressured. I couldn't think that straight at the moment but it won't stop me from my love of ST and my determination to write this fanfic even if it isn't that good.   
  
The ship names were researched in the internet. They are based on the system of ship naming during WW2.   
  
The system used through WW2 is as follows:  
  
Ship Type - Source(s) of Names  
  
  
  
Battleships - Country/province names  
  
Battlecruisers - Mountain names  
  
First class cruisers - Mountain names  
  
Second class cruisers - River names  
  
Coast defense ships - Old names retained (no new construction)  
  
First class destroyers - Meteorological phenomena  
  
Second class destroyers - Plant names  
  
Torpedo boats - Bird names  
  
Submarines - Numbers  
  
Now, these are examples of the names used and the category it is from:  
  
Category - Examples  
  
  
  
Mountain names - Chokai, Akagi, Maya  
  
Province/country names - Yamato, Musashi, Izumo  
  
Island names - Chishima, Yaejima  
  
River names - Tenryu, Tone  
  
Famous locations - Akashi, Hashidate  
  
Elegant names for Japan - Fuso, Akitsushima  
  
Words - Nisshin, Yakumo, Chihaya  
  
Meteorological phenomena - Harusame, Fubuki  
  
Bird names - Sokaku, Kari  
  
This and more info was found in http://www.lise.jp/jnp/shipnames/  
  
There. a little history information. I couldn't find any names for ship naming during the decade of 1920 but since it is somewhat close to the year 1940, and World War 2, I decided to use the World War 2 method of ship naming to name the ships in this fanfic. Please R&R. I hope you like it. BTW, I'm done with chapters three to six. I just don't know if I should still post them. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I made some minor adjustments before I uploaded it.  
  
Opening  
  
Tenkai was getting closer to Japan. The waves, tired of their attempts to stop his continuous approach, calmed. He was laughing his throat out. "Teito, Teito, at last, you shall fall! But first, I'll let you all watch your precious Teikoku Kagekidan slaughtered before you!" His laugh frightened the birds which were on the water, looking for fish.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The return to active duty  
  
A sailor went to Admiral Sato and saluted, "Sir, here are our top men capable of doing the task." The sailor gave the data to Admiral Sato and left.  
  
Admiral Sato gave the papers to the council. He could tell that they were thinking hard, looking earnestly at the papers with the men's records. Their eyes moving left to right, stopping to think then started moving from left to right again. They were murmuring to each other the sailors' names and profiles. Admiral Sato restlessly waits in his seat, staring at the naval ensign flag. Finally, after about ten minutes of discussion, the council gave the sailors' names they've chosen to Admiral Sato. He agreed but without Yoneda's approval, it can't be finalized.  
  
Admiral Sato got the papers and quietly proceeded to dock 29 where Yoneda and Ayame are inspecting the installation of the Spirit Cannon on the Maya. He was amazed by the size of it. He was glad they chose the Maya. It has a strong, metallic deck which can withstand its presence and at the same time, fight.   
  
The Spirit Cannon had a long, rectangular, metallic base with wires covered in metal. Of course there was insulation in the metal. At the edge of the base, the part facing the superstructure and bridge of the Maya is like a dome. That part obviously rotates and raises the height of the cannon. The cannon is tucked neatly in the base which has the shape of the cylindrical cannon in the centre. Under the cannon is a bendable metal plank which is used to support the cannon when you adjust the height. the end of the cannon, which is placed on the dome-like part of the base, also has metal covered wires with insulation. It also has a very, very sturdy piece of glass which shows each of the Ryoushi Crystals inside it. Beside the whole thing are a pair of semi-circle shaped objects. The flat parts rested on the ship's deck. Those were probably generators to power the crystals.  
  
Admiral Sato looked at the Kanzaki engineers who are inspecting the Cannon to check if it's good to go when Yoneda caught his attention. "Hey Admiral, what you got there?" and he pointed at the papers.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The council have decided on these men to be the crew of the Harusame. All they need is your approval and they will be informed immediately of their assignment." Admiral Sato handed Yoneda the papers. "You are given only two hours to decide or else those men will be chosen with or without your approval." Sato then turned his attention back to the cannon and the men installing and inspecting it.  
  
Yoneda, who was looking at the papers gasped, "Nani!?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cock of a rooster woke up the Shinguujis in their apartment. The rays of the morning sun penetrated through the curtains in their apartment. Ichiro started to do his usual daily routine: Wake up, shower, brush teeth and read the papers as Sakura cooks breakfast. He is already on his reading the papers part of the routine. He shot a quick glance at his wife who is cooking earnestly while humming to herself. He smiled then return to reading the papers. "Oooh," Ichiro mumbled. "Steam prices reduced by 4%. I don't have to pay as much as before!" he continued to mumble happily.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Sakura happily called him. They were having fried rice and tempura for breakfast.  
  
"Mmm! This looks good!" Ichiro exclaimed as the aroma of fried shrimp caught his taste buds.  
  
Sakura was very happy at his remark and simply thanked him. Looking at her happy husband, Sakura began to remember the dream she had that night, the smile on her face slowly fading. She just stared at her food, thinking about it when Ichiro snapped her out of it.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" she then forced a smile. "Now, let's start eating before the food gets cold!" when she saw his happy face, she then thought, "It's just a dream. Dreams don't always happen right?" she calmed down and started eating.  
  
After the meal, Ichiro and Sakura both helped each other wash the dishes and silverware.  
  
Suddenly, their phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura went over to the phone and answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Ichiro! It's for you!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Shihainin."  
  
"Arigatou Sakura." He then went to the phone "Hello?"  
  
Yoneda, who was on the other line, spoke with a somewhat sad tone in his voice, "Ichiro, do you have time? Can you go to the Teigeki right now? There is something important we want to discuss."  
  
"Hai Yoneda-shihainin, I'll come over right away."He was a bit puzzled at what Yoneda-shihainin meant when he said 'we'. He walked over to Sakura who was waiting in the balcony. The sunlight made her hair shine. Ichiro stopped a little then smiled.  
  
"What did shihainin want Ichiro?" she asked.  
  
"He wants me to come over to the Teigeki. You want to come along?"  
  
"Sure! I'll come along. Well, better get ready!" with that, she went to the dresser to get some clothes.  
  
Ichiro stayed in the balcony thinking about what Yoneda and the 'others' wanted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon arrival at the Teigeki, they were greeted by the Kazegumi.  
  
"Is Yoneda-shihainin in his office?"  
  
"Hai. You better hurry up, they've been waiting for you." Kasumi replied.  
  
Ichiro looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I'll go ahead to Yoneda-shihainin's room."   
  
"I'll just be in the salon if you need me." Sakura replied.  
  
Ichiro smiled and proceeded to Yoneda's room while Sakura joined the Hanagumi who were talking in the salon.  
  
"What now?" Yuri asked.  
  
"We'll listen to them." Replied Tsubaki.  
  
Kasumi, scratching her head retorted, "But we'll be eavesdropping!"  
  
"So what?" Tsubaki replied. "We've done this lots of times."  
  
"Let's invite the others so it'll be fun!" Yuri suggested.  
  
"No! I wanna be first to tell them. It won't be much of a gossip if they come along."  
  
"Are you guys sure that we won't get caught?" Kasumi asked, a little worry in her face.  
  
Tsubaki made a wide grin and showed them the key to Ayame's room.  
  
The two gasped, "Where did you get that!? Don't you know it's bad to steal!? What if we get caught!?" Kasumi asked, covering her mouth.  
  
"Relax, Ayame-san lent it to me. She said we've got every right to know."  
  
"Okay, as long as Ayame-san lent it to you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Shinguuji Ichiro, glad you could make it. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Count Hanakoji, a pleasure too." The two shook their hands.  
  
"Ichiro, Count Hanankoji is from the wise men council. We have a very serious matter that we should discuss." Yoneda spoke. "Have a seat Ichiro."  
  
"Arigatou." and he took a seat in front of the desk of Yoneda. "Well, Ichiro,-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"It's Kasumi, sir. Kayama-kun and Admiral Sato is here."  
  
"Ah, come in, come in."  
  
Kasumi led the two in and they too took their seats beside Ichiro while Kasumi hastily went to Ayame's room where Tsubaki and Yuri are. "What is Kayama-kun, Admiral Sato and Count Hanakoji doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, Kasumi" Yuri replied. "That's why we got to find out. They might be discussing something very important right now." And the three pressed their ears against the wall.  
  
"Kayama?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yo Ohgami! I mean, Shinguuji! You're a lucky guy eh, having Sakura as your wife."  
  
Ichiro then blushed. "Well,..."  
  
"Okay you two that's enough. Ichiro, this is Admiral Sato, the current Commander of the Imperial Navy."  
  
Ichiro abruptly stood up and shook hands with the Admiral "Sir, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Ah, so am I"  
  
"Let's leave the the formal introductions to that and continue with the meeting." Yoneda interrupted. "There is no other easier way to say this, so I'll get straight to the point. *sigh* For the past hours, our steam radar network picked up a strange reading in the Pacific ocean, near Japan." Yoneda handed Ichiro and Kayama the procured data and some pictures of Tenkai's approach.  
  
"So, Tenkai has returned." Ichiro muttered.  
  
"We sent four ships to fight him but he destroyed them." Admiral Sato said  
  
Kayama asked "Which one?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
He couldn't speak anymore and just fell back in his chair.  
  
Ichiro studied the data and the pictures. "I'm assuming that you want me to dispatch the Hanagumi to fight him? As much as I want to, I can't. The Kobu-"  
  
He was cut-off by Count Hanakoji, "No, it's not that."  
  
"What do you want us to do then?" Kayama asked, finally regaining his strength.  
  
Yoneda, Count Hanakoji and Sato told them of what they did the past hours, the preparations, and the assignment which asked for Kayama and Ichiro's service.  
  
"I can't sir! I'm assigned as the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi taichou! I'm sorry but I can't do it."  
  
"Neither do I sir, I'm the Taichou of the Tsukigumi. I can't leave my post. I'm sorry but I have to decline."  
  
"There must be some other people who are capable of doing the job." Ichiro stared at the floor, looking miserable.  
  
"Is it because of Sakura?" Yoneda asked.  
  
Ichiro suddenly looked at him "Yoneda-shihainin."  
  
"Listen, Ichiro. I remember before, when you became the Hanagumi taichou, you said that you will fight and never give up. You said you will defeat anything which threatens Teito with your life on the line. You said you would do anything to protect the smiles of the citizens and your subordinates. Everybody believed in you including me and you did just that. And because of it, you almost died in a battle. That was very selfless of you. We were correct in our decision to make you the Hanagumi taichou. Staying with Sakura in this dire moment is a very selfish act. Remember, what you said was a promise you made to us and Teito. I, personally didn't want you to go but now, I understand. It is the responsibility of the Hanagumi taichou to protect Teito and its citizens no matter what. It is your responsibility. It is the reason you live. Teito needs you badly. Think about it."  
  
"Ichiro-kun," Ayame added. "Remember that saying, 'It's not a sin when men do nothing; It's a sin when good men do nothing' or something like that. You get the point, Ichiro-kun? So please"  
  
Ichiro just looked back at the floor and kept to his mind what Yoneda and Ayame just told him.  
  
The meeting went on for another hour.  
  
"That can't be possible!" Tsubaki exclaimed.  
  
"Tenkai's back. I just can't believe it!" Yuri said.  
  
Kasumi sadly spoke. "They're gonna take Ichiro from us and Kayama-kun from Tsukigumi."  
  
The other girls' faces fell in sadness. The door opened and Kayama came out followed by Ichiro.  
  
"Think about it." Yoneda called out before Ichiro closed the door. The two continued to walk up to the entrance of the Teigeki.  
  
"What now Kayama?"  
  
"I don't know Shinguuji. I don't feel like I want to."  
  
"Cheer-up Kayama, I feel the same thing. You're even luckier."  
  
"Eh?" The two stopped walking.  
  
"You should be lucky. You can bring some Tsukigumi commandoes to fight while I..."  
  
"You, can't bring along Sakura and the others?"  
  
Ichiro simply nodded "Kobu can't work on water. The girls can't fight much when on a ship." He turned his head to the dining room where they are happily talking with each other while Kanna is cooking lunch.  
  
"At least you'll be protecting them by not bringing them along. Away from the battle."  
  
Ichiro smiled a little. Kayama bid him good-bye and he closed the door. On his way to his old room, he met Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki.  
  
"Ichiro?" Yuri asked with sad looks on their faces. He knew they were eavesdropping but he didn't care. They would find out sooner or later. He just forced a very faint smile and shuffled his feet towards his old room.  
  
He flopped down on the bed, thinking about it.  
  
It's your responsibility  
  
The reason you live  
  
Your promise to us  
  
To lay your life  
  
To defend Teito  
  
To protect the smiles of the citizens  
  
"Sakura... minna-san..." Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his face. "...I'm sorry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the dining table, Iris barely spoke to anyone. Everybody started to be suspicious of her actions. They tried asking her what's wrong but she won't answer them so they decided to just leave her alone. She was never like that before. She would always talk with them and make them happy but now she is just in her little corner. "No, should I?" she kept thinking. "No, if Iris did, it'd be selfish of me." She went to her room. "If Iris didn't..." She started to cry. "No, Iris won't! But she loves him!" She started to cry harder. "But even if she did, no! She can't but she wants to!" She tried to stop her crying but the tears came flowing out of her eyes. "Oh, Jean-Paul! What should Iris do!?" She buried her face on her teddy-bear friend and cried harder.  
  
Lunch was ready and everyone waited for Ichiro and Iris. Kohran had gone to Iris' room and told her to eat with them. Iris had already calmed down and she slowly went to the dining room and took her seat. Everyone including Ichiro were waiting for her. She could see him smiling, sitting beside his wife while talking and eating at the same time. She could see that he was very happy but deep inside, she could feel his heart in terrible pain.  
  
That afternoon, Sumire saw Ichiro in the salon thinking hard about something so she offered him a cup of tea which he eagerly accepted. "Where's Sakura-san?"  
  
"She went to the doctor. Said she wasn't feeling good. I knew she felt bad since this morning. I could see it. She didn't want to tell me until she felt worse so I brought her to our family doctor."  
  
"Why didn't you stay with her?"  
  
"As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Our meeting will be continued in a few minutes but I still stayed with her for as long as I could."  
  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Ichiro quickly stood up and went to the door. "Ah, Sakura-kun. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel a lot better. The doctor gave me some medicine."  
  
"You sure? Nothing bad? Are you okay?"  
  
"Ichiro, arigatou for being very concerned at me demo, I feel much better. Is minna-san in the salon? I have to tell you all something."  
  
"Wait, I'll call them."  
  
"No, chuu'i. I'll call them. You enjoy your tea. You're working pretty hard lately."  
  
"Arigatou Sumire-kun" Sumire then hastily left and looked for everyone.  
  
At the salon, everyone are there, eagerly waiting for Sakura to tell them. Ichiro is still drinking his tea. Yes, still drinking the same tea Sumire gave him. He was thinking a lot more than drinking.  
  
"Tell us already Sakura!" Iris spoke, rather impatiently.  
  
"Well, you see,...I'm pregnant!"  
  
The room was filled with wow's, congratulations and happy murmurs.  
  
"Isn't it great, Ichiro?" Sakura smiled, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's great." He replied, while taking a sip. His eyes suddenly grew big anime style and he spat some of the tea from his mouth onto the floor.  
  
"NANI!!?" his voice became squeaky "p-p-p-pregnant?"  
  
"Hai! Isn't it great? You'll be a father soon!" Sakura happily replied.  
  
"H-h-how?" he replied, still speaking squeakily.  
  
"Don't you remember, silly? You impregnated me three nights ago!" Sakura then covered her mouth. "Ooops. I said too much."  
  
"Woooo! Yeah! Taichou made the first move! Hehehe." Kanna exclaimed with her fist on the air while the others' mouths were hanging loosely.  
  
The couple's faces turned even redder than the time they were caught almost kissing.  
  
"Ichiro-han of course will make the first move judging by his 'player' personality." Kohran spoke in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"It is a miracle taichou isn't flirting while he's engaged to Sakura. Or is he?" Maria added with a curious look on her face.  
  
Sakura quickly retorted "No, no, no! He's not like that! He's always there when I need him, there was never a time he had a relationship with another girl and he loves me very much!"  
  
"You better watch him Sakura-san, you may never know." Sumire adviced her, a smirk spreading on her face.  
  
"Y-you got it all wrong! I'm not like tha-" Ichiro stopped arguing when an idea struck him. "Hey! This will be very interesting." he said, trying to change the topic.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura's face was regaining its normal color.  
  
"When our child is born, he or she will have four aunts but no uncles." Ichiro's face contorted to a smile and he started to speak, rather amused. "Let's see uh, Aunt Maria, Aunt Kohran, Aunt Sumire and Aunt Kanna. Iris can be his or her cousin I guess."  
  
"Okay, okay taichou. We get it." Maria retorted still emotionless.  
  
"Yeah, Ichiro-han. We'll get married too, you know." Kohran added.  
  
"Sooner or later." Sumire spoke.  
  
Kanna's fist was back down in defeat.  
  
"Yay! I'll have another cousin!" Exclaimed Iris. Though she still feels sad, she tries to cheer up.  
  
Ichiro comforted them. "Don't be blue, I'm sure you'll find the right man for you sooner or later. I better go. The meeting is about to start." He hugged Sakura and whispered to her ear "Arigatou gozaimas Sakura, I'm overjoyed!" then, he started to walk towards the manager's office. "That worked out well." he thought.  
  
Sakura looked at his form as he went to the manager's office and smiled.  
  
Ichirou felt a lot better with the good news Sakura brought with her but at the same time, he felt worse. He might not be able to see their child at all. Because of that, he finally made his decision; his final decision. He opened the office's door and stepped inside. Kayama was already there. His face wasn't as cheerful as what it had always been whenever he came. The meeting then started.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, on the dinner table, the group were talking about Sakura and Ichiro's child and how to care for babies. The topic currently being discussed is about handling pregnant women's cravings for things. The girls except for Sakura told Ichiro to get ready to spend a lot of money on Sakura. Everyone are happy except for Ichiro and Iris, whose happiness are only fake, hiding their true feelings.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Taichou, what happened to your meeting?" Kanna asked feeling somewhat curious.  
  
"Yeah, tell us, Ichiro-han we're interested. What did you do?" Kohran added.  
  
Ichiro's happy face turned into an emotionless face stuck between the border of sadness and happiness. "I-It's confidential. I-I can't tell you." Iris now felt his heart in much more pain than before. Her chest started to ache too.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us." Sakura smiled. "We'll keep it secret."  
  
"If I tell you, you won't be smiling like that anymore. I want you to keep that smile. It cheers up people, making them feel better." Ichiro thought. "I'm sorry, I really can't. I hope you'll understand. Excuse me." Ichiro went to the front steps of the Teigeki and sat there, tears starting to fall. Sakura followed him and sat beside him. He immediately wiped his tears, trying to hide it from her.  
  
"Are you all right, Ichiro?"  
  
"I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Sakura placed an arm around his back and spoke sweetly, "You don't look fine. Don't hide anything from me. I know something's up. Come on, you can tell me. I'll help you in anyway I can."  
  
"I don't think you can help me with this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Promise you'll be alright when I tell you?"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Ichiro wrapped her in his arm and trapped her in his warm embrace. He then told her about what has been happening. He told her about the Kobu not being able to work on water and what he and Kayama's being asked to do. He then told her that they can't come along.  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I said..." Ichiro was finding it hard to speak.  
  
Sakura listened earnestly while they continued to hug each other.  
  
With all the strength he could muster, he added "...Yes." There was silence. Sakura didn't say anything but bury her head in his chest and clutch the back of his polo harder. He could feel her crying. Her tears were penetrating his damp polo to his skin. "Gomen nasai Sakura demo, I must do this for Teito, for your sake and for our child."  
  
"I understand. You will come back to us, right? I know how it feels when you lose a father. I don't want that feeling to pass on to our child. I love you so much!" She clutched his polo even tighter. "We don't want to lose you!" With that, she sobbed harder. "Promise us." her voice was starting to strain "Please, promise us!" her voice was beginning to become weaker with every word she spoke. "Promise you'll come back!"  
  
"I promise. Don't cry, your smile is what matters most right now. It helps cheer up people." he started to stroke her hair, "Remember the promise I made when I became the Hanagumi taichou? I promised to always defend Teito and your smiles and, I promised that I will always come back." He comforted her, making her feel better.  
  
Sakura stopped crying and continued to stay in his arms. She never wanted the moment to end for she knew that early the next day, her beloved will be out of her grasp.  
  
Ichiro too, never wanted to let her go for he might never hold her like this again.  
  
The others were watching the two from the balcony.  
  
"Well, they didn't kiss." Kanna frowned "I give up."  
  
"But why was Sakura crying just now? She was cheerful a while ago." Maria asked, concealed in deep thought.  
  
"This does raise many questions." Kohran added.  
  
"It must have something to do with chuu'i's meeting. Remember, he wouldn't tell us earlier about it?" Sumire too, was thinking hard.  
  
"Exactly what I had in mind." Maria said "It must have something to do with Iris' behavior too. She was looking at taichou most of the time with worry in her face."  
  
"We must investigate this serious matter immediately!" Kohran exclaimed and the four left, searching for answers. They first went to Yoneda's office. He just told them he didn't know about anything.  
  
"What now?" Sumire asked.  
  
Yoneda then suggested, "Why not ask the Kazegumi? They know too much." He knew that Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki were eavesdropping during the meetings. They always do that and, he didn't want to tell them himself; It is too much for him to bear when he sees them cry after telling them the news.  
  
They went to Tsubaki afterwards. She told them what was talked about during the meetings and Ichiro and Kayama's duty. "They said Kayama-san and Ichiro-san are gonna ride a big ship. They will fight Tenkai without any Kobu. We want to help them but the Shougei-maru is under repairs."  
  
"That bastard, Tenkai. We knew we should've sealed him." Kanna murmured with a slight anger in her tone. "What did taichou and Kayama say?"  
  
"Ichiro-san will be the taichou of the ship and Kayama-san will be his first officer. They will fight Tenkai." The others were mortified with Tsubaki's answer.  
  
"We can't do much now. Its Ichiro-han's decision. We can just sit, pray and hope for the best." Kohran slumped down on a chair and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"If only chuu'i'd let me come along, I would've beaten Tenkai myself without a Kobu."  
  
"Taichou..." Maria went to her room. She took out her locket and stared at her picture of her deceased taichou from the Russo-Japan war. "Please come back safely." She closed the locket and laid on her bed "We need you."  
  
That night, Ichiro prepared his luggages. He took quick glances at his wife everytime he would pack something. She is sleeping peacefully. After packing, he placed his luggages beside the door of their bedroom. He neatly placed his two katanas on top of it and hung his uniform on the dresser. Drowsily, he went over to their futon. He kissed Sakura and slept, thinking about the next day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, the couple woke up early. The two immediately got dressed because the mission will start in two hours. Ichiro holstered his sidearm on his left waist and placed his two katanas on his right. He took his luggages and they left for the harbor, hardly talking to each other. When they arrived, the others were already there, waiting for him. Kayama was just sitting on the bench, his cheerful side isn't showing up. A sailor came and offered to put his luggages on the ship. He accepted and the man took his luggages.  
  
There were lots of people, mainly sailors. Their families were bidding them good-bye and there were many people crying. He could see at the far side of the harbor the Maya docked. Some Kanzaki engineers were on board, taking last-minute check-ups on the Spirit cannon. And there it was. The ship he will be commanding. It was bigger than expected. The others, too were in awe at the vessel. Men are loading in provisions and some wooden crates that are unidentifiable. The morale officer on the loud speaker is encouraging the men, giving them strength to do the job. Then, Yoneda and Admiral Sato came.  
  
Since Ichiro is now in active duty, he saluted his commanding officers.  
  
"Ah, Shinguuji-taichou. I hope your men are ready. I could see that the supplies are now onboard." The Admiral spoke, patting Ichiro on the back.  
  
"All men are present and accounted for sir."   
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
Ichiro brought Yoneda someplace private and talked to him, "Yoneda-shirei, may I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Go ahead," Yoneda replied, puzzled by Ichiro's sudden actions.  
  
Ichiro took out an envelope and handed it to him "If something ever happens to me... can you please... give this to Sakura and the others?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yoneda hesitantly took the envelope. It had the Hanagumi symbol on it and in the middle was a writing that says, 'My Family'  
  
"Arigatou gozaimas, Yoneda-shirei. Now I must go back." and with that, he returned to the others.  
  
The others were just silent and gloomy. Iris is thinking hard aside from being gloomy. "Now should Iris tell him? She only has a few minutes and once he's gone, there's nothing she can do about it. Iris wants to but she couldn't!"   
  
The men were starting to board their ships. There were twelve men who aren't sailors but they had a red cross symbol on their shoulder. "Medics." Ichiro thought. He hesitantly took a few steps forward and turned around to look at his family. He could see Sumire, Kohran, Iris and Sakura weeping. Kanna and Maria aren't but they feel really bad about having their taichou leave them.  
  
"Taichou," Maria finally spoke "Come back okay?"  
  
"Yeah taichou," Kanna forced a smile, "Kick Tenkai's butt and come back to us."  
  
Kohran managed to speak after weeping a little, "Ichiro-han, don't break your promise to us okay?"  
  
"Chuu'i, when you come back, I'll make you my best cup of tea." Sumire smiled  
  
"Ichiro, please don't break your promise. We trust that you'll come back. Our child will be happy." Sakura ran to him and the two locked themselves in a passionate kiss; their last kiss. Sakura cried inwardly as they kissed. Ichiro couldn't help but cry too. He is leaving them.  
  
The others got what they were longing for. They could see the two kissing at last with their own eyes but this vision is already obsolete compared to the pain they're feeling.  
  
After the kiss, the two hugged each other. Ichiro carressed Sakura's cheek with his. "I love you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura placed her chin in his shoulder and tilted her head and rested it on his neck. "I love you too, Ichiro. Come back to us."  
  
Ichiro then pulled out of it. "Sayonara, Sakura, minna-san. I will come back." and he walked towards his ship. He could see Kayama on the ship, looking at the city.  
  
At the ship, Ichiro looked back one last time at his family who were waving at him, bidding him good-bye. He smiled one last time and went to the bridge.  
  
Kayama was already there and he seemed to be a little more cheerful.  
  
Just then, Iris screamed at the tip of her little voice, "ONIICHAN!! DON'T GO!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!! SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!!! COME BACK! COME BACK!" Iris tried to run to him but the others stopped her.  
  
"Iris! Don't! It's the taichou's decision. He has to go." Maria spoke, stopping her from running to him.  
  
"DEMO!!"  
  
Kohran knew that Iris can teleport. She had to act fast before she teleports on the ship so Kohran quickly snapped, "Iris, calm down. he's doing this for our sake. Ichiro-han loves us so much that he has to do this. He won't like it if we get involved. He promised us, Iris that he'll come back. We just have to have faith in him!"  
  
Iris calmed down and sobbed quietly on Kohran.  
  
"Captain, on the bridge!" At Kayama's remark, the others in the bridge stood up and saluted.   
  
"Are all men present?"  
  
"All men are present."  
  
The first mate went to Ichiro and told him about the ship's systems and how they are used. After the lecture, he returned to his post "Orders, taichou? We're clear to undock."  
  
"Take us out, low speed."  
  
"Aye, sir!" the ship slowly left the dock. The four exhaust pipes spewing steam out into the air, making an artificial cloud. Sailors and their families were waving at each other as the vessel depared for its greatest battle yet.   
  
The vessel creaked as its propellers started to move. "Relax. She's old, she'll hold." Ichiro comforted the crew and went out to the deck. He waved good-bye to Sakura and the others.  
  
"We'll miss you Ichiro-san!" He could hear Yuri at the background.  
  
"Remember your promise to us!" Sakura spoke at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I will! I love you minna-san!"  
  
Admiral Sato and Yoneda were watching the two ships depart. All the other military men including them saluted the two ships as they embarked for their mission. The naval ensign flag hanging proudly on the mast of the ships. "Ganbatte you two. May Kami-sama bless you." Then, Admiral Sato went to the control room. Yoneda stared at the envelope Ichiro handed him and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Shinguuji-taichou, they need you on the bridge." Kayama placed a hand on his shoulder as Ichiro watched the harbor slowly getting smaller and smaller.  
  
"I'll miss them."  
  
"I know. Now, your orders are important. We have an important task at hand."  
  
At the bridge, the first mate picked up the reciever and handed it to Ichiro, "Taichou, incoming transmission from the Maya."  
  
He eagerly took the reciever and spoke, "This is Shinguuji Ichiro of the Harusame."  
  
The voice on the other line replied in a somewhat deeper tone. "This is Akagi Namuro of the Maya. We would like to tell you that it's an honor to have the taichou of the Hanagumi fight alongside us with his fine crew and ship."  
  
Ichiro just smiled and he could see that the crew in the bridge were also smiling. "Akagi-taichou, it's a pleasure to have you with us."   
  
"Arigatou. So lead on, good captain. We're with you all the way." With that, he cut off the transmission.  
  
"Full speed ahead!"  
  
"Aye, taichou."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the theatre, Yoneda sat on his chair and took out the envelope Ichiro handed to him and stared at it. "Ichiro no baka." and he tossed the envelope in the trash can. "I don't need to give this to them. You'll come back to us." he took out a sake bottle. "If you want, you give it yourself." He poured the sake in his glass and finished it in one gulp. "fool" with that, he leaned back on his chair and rested.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Most of you should've known that Japan has two flags. Their national flag has the sun in the center. The naval ensign flag has the sun a little to the left and it has rays. This flag is used in the military but mainly in the navy. more info in http://www.flags.net  
  
Please R&R. If there is something you want to emphasize, change or if you want to point out errors in my writing, I would greatly appreciate it. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Opening  
  
Ichiro watched as the sun rose high above the sky. The ship quietly tread through the waves followed a few meters apart by the Maya. He remembered the looks on the girls' faces when they found out that he would leave. He reached in the inside of his polo and pulled out a picture of them after the war. It helped him relax better to see their smiling faces on the photo. It is his only remembrance of them while he is away. He sighed and returned his priceless treasure inside his polo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Reminiscing and promises made  
  
Kayama was looking at the sea with his binoculars. All he could see is a blanket of water. Then, he saw Ichiro from the corner of his eye leaning on the railing on the deck. He went down the bridge and onto the deck beside Ichiro. "Shinguuji, you've been staying on the deck for hours. Why don't you come back in the bridge?"  
  
Ichiro didn't reply. He just stared at the endless sea in front of him.  
  
"Come on, Shinguuji. Let's go back inside." Kayama stared at the sea too. He tried again to persuade Ichiro to get back on the bridge but to no avail.  
  
"You know, it's kinda funny." Ichiro finally spoke.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember after our graduation at the academy? You told me that someday, we will be together at the sea again."  
  
Kayama just looked at him with a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Ah, I remember that."  
  
"I laughed at it. Thought it will never be possible since I'm assigned to be the Hanagumi taichou." He finally looked at Kayama. "And you were assigned to be the Tsukigumi taichou."  
  
"Hai. It made me remember the time when Yoneda-shirei brought a Kobu on our ship before." He looked at the part of the ship's deck where the Kobu was placed on their old ship.  
  
"I remember that. A fire broke out in the engine room and I piloted it to stop the fire."  
  
"What still puzzles me though, is how that fire started." Kayama raised his forefinger on his cheek and started to think.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"But now, we're back together as shipmates. On a ship we never even thought to be."  
  
"It must be fate. Fate is unpredictable. First, you think it's impossible, then boom! Next thing you know, it's happening."  
  
"Yeah, fate." Kayama too, leaned on the railing beside Ichiro and sighed, "We really are made for the sea eh, Shinguuji?" Kayama stared back at the ocean.  
  
"Heck, we might even die on the sea." Ichiro stared at the place where Kayama's staring.  
  
The two stayed quiet for a while, admiring the view.  
  
"So! Uh, what's up with you and Sakura now huh? Anything... new?" Kayama jumped, breaking the silence and startling Ichiro.  
  
"Ka-Kayama!? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"  
  
"Maa, maa Shinguuji, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Ichiro then realized what Kayama was talking about and he blushed, looking at the floor "N-nothing... nothing at all..."  
  
"Come on now, don't lie to me."  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Oooooh! Ichi-wichi got Saki-waki preggy-weggy! Hehehe!" Kayama teased him as he playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Cut it out!" He retorted, blushing even more.  
  
Apparently, the other sailors heard the news and it spread like wildfire.  
  
"Sometimes Kayama, I wonder why I always hang-out with an idiot." Ichiro spoke as he was pelted with applauses, congratulations and whistling.  
  
"Come now, Shinguuji, everyone should know that you'll be a father soon! They should know that you laid with a pretty- I mean you live with a pretty Teigeki actress."   
  
"KAYAMA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The small celebration was stopped by a transmission from the Maya.  
  
"Taichou, it's for you." The first mate spoke.  
  
"Arigatou. Yes, Akagi-taichou."  
  
"Ah, Shinguuji-taichou...."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"....we would like to.... congratulate you on your new child!" The other line was then full of voices with congratulations and applauses.  
  
Ichiro went out to the deck and looked at the other ship. There were sailors waving while they were holding a banner which said '-on behalf of the crew of the Maya, Congratulations to you and Mrs. Shinguuji on your new child Shinguuji Ichiro Taichou!' and a picture of a baby. It was made just a few minutes ago judging by the dripping paint from the letterings. "Well, at least it isn't too bad." he murmured as the other men were patting him on the back. He once again felt the same brotherhood as he felt during his days at the academy between them not with just one, but two ships.  
  
Kayama finally spoke to Ichiro with a somewhat more serious tone, "Shinguuji, before we left I heard Sakura and the others making you promise them to come back."  
  
Ichiro looked up at Kayama, trying to figure out what he is getting to with a bit of understanding.  
  
"You then made the promise to them to come back."  
  
"..."  
  
"I also made a promise to my friends at the Tsukigumi headquarters to come back. But I'll promise you this: I promise you that I'll help you go back to them."  
  
"Kayama... Hai. I'll take you up on that offer. I too, will promise you that I'll help bring you back to the Tsukigumi."  
  
"Arigatou, Shinguuji. *sigh* Imagine how it would feel if you were born without feeling your father or seeing him at all. It would hurt a lot."  
  
"Sakura's been to that stage already but Colonel Shinguuji died when she was already born."  
  
"That's the reason why I promised to bring you back."  
  
"The reason I promised to bring you back is because we're friends. I would do anything to help a friend."  
  
"Shinguuji," Kayama then hugged him real hard with tears coming out of his eyes anime style "oh *sniff* Shinguuji! I didn't *sniff* know you *sniff* care! *sniff*"  
  
"G...rea...t" He replied, having a hard time breathing "You...'re...cru...shing...me! Can't...brea...the!" Then his voice disappeared and nothing more than a whisper was heard, "HELP!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Immediately, Kayama released him, "Oh, sorry. But isn't it great, Shinguuji? The view, I mean?" He looked at the ocean with small rock formations protruding on the water's surface as waves hit its sides. "Ah, it's great to be back at the sea."  
  
Ichiro, his face colored blue from lack of oxygen replied, "Yeah, *cough* Great. *cough* *cough*"  
  
"You all right Shinguuji? You don't look well." Kayama asked, with a bit of concern.  
  
"Baka! After what you did! You think I'm fine!?" Ichiro thought as he coughed some more. "I'm fine." he smiled, "Nothing to worry about. Hey, did you bring that guitar of yours? Let's sing some of our old songs."   
  
"Good idea!" Kayama pulled out his 'magical' guitar from out of nowhere. Ichiro was of course surprised to see a guitar pop out of nowhere but it's Kayama's mysterious 'magic'. The two then sang "Kanpan fura fura"  
  
Trust was then beginning to bloom within each of the men's hearts. That trust was mixed with the will power and confidence within them to defeat Tenkai and protect their country with everything they got no matter what the odds and they worked more efficiently with each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What has happened now? Any progress?" Yoneda asked, sake bottle in hand.  
  
Admiral Sato was there, looking at the steam radar.  
  
"There has been no battle reports yet sir." A staff answered, punching some keys in his computer.  
  
"That's strange," Admiral Sato replied, "They should've seen Tenkai by now."  
  
"Darn!" Yoneda mumbled. "Double check Tenkai's course."  
  
"Sir, Tenkai is jamming our radar. It would take us a while to locate him." The staff answered.  
  
"Then the sooner, the better."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls are eating lunch in the Teigeki. They are now smiling except for Sumire who still feels a bit sad.  
  
"Sumire-san, you haven't touched your food. You need to eat." Sakura spoke to her with a bit of concern.  
  
"Iie, I don't feel that hungry."  
  
"Then can I take your food?" Kanna asked  
  
"Go ahead. I don't mind." Kanna, surprised by Sumire's reply, took her food and placed it on her plate.  
  
They continued to chat with each other. They still feel bad about Ichiro's departure but now, they are trying to cheer-up.  
  
"Cheer-up Sumire, I'm sure the taichou would like us to be smiling. Our upcoming play is almost near. Remember, the taichou always told us that he loves it? He would like to see it especially when we perform. He has always been looking forward to it." Maria comforted her.  
  
Sakura then added, "Ichiro would always watch us rehearse. He will really love it especially when we're the ones performing it. He will like it even more if the Teigeki top-star would act well in it." then she smiled.  
  
Sumire smiled just a little but she still feels sad. She also knew the others are feeling as down as her but they don't show it.  
  
"Sumire-han, try cheering-up. Ichiro-han will come back to us soon. Right minna-han?" Kohran looked at the others and they smiled in agreement.   
  
Sumire finally spoke, "It's just that chuu'i is there, fighting for us, fighting for his life and all we can do is sit here and do nothing! He would always remind us of teamwork and staying together so we can oppose whatever stands against us but how can that happen when we're here? He might... he might..."  
  
"Sumire-san..." Sakura spoke, holding back her tears, "He told me once before that if our hearts are one, we can stand against anything and achieve teamwork. If you all look at it, his act of being a player has some reason in it. And now, I found out that he is bonding our hearts with his and with each other. Sumire-san, we can help him if we believe in him!" then she started to sob softly.  
  
The others just looked at Sakura and started to regret themselves for smiting him for being such a player. All the while he wouldn't complain when they smite him. They then plan to apologize to Ichiro when he comes back. The dining room fell in silence and nobody spoke for the next few minutes.  
  
Iris felt everyone's pain in their hearts and she wept quietly, looking down.  
  
Sumire then broke the silence, "Gomen nasai Sakura-san for my actions demo I just can't stand waiting here and doing nothing while chuu'i might already be... Excuse me." She then walked towards her room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is great eh Shinguuji? The fresh air, the sounds of the ocean and the warm sun." Kayama spoke, taking another gulp of air.  
  
"Ah, too bad the others couldn't feel this." Ichiro spoke while looking at the ocean through his binoculars for any signs of Tenkai. Their relaxation was cut short when he saw something on the horizon. "Kayama! Take a look! I see something." He handed Kayama the binoculars and he ran to the bridge.  
  
"I see something a few clicks from our current heading. Maintain speed and open up a channel with Akagi-taichou."  
  
The first mate opened the channel and Ichiro spoke to Akagi-taichou.  
  
"This is Akagi-taichou."  
  
"Hai. We have an unidentifiable object a few clicks from our current heading. Can you identify it?"  
  
"Ah, we could see it demo, we can't identify it."  
  
"Arigatou, Shinguuji-taichou over and out." Ichiro continued to look through the binoculars and as he got closer, he was struck in horror at what he saw. "It seems to be the remains of a ship!"  
  
"Transmission from Akagi-taichou sir."  
  
Ichiro took the reciever and spoke, "Yes, Akagi-taichou?"  
  
"That object is the remnants of a ship. Hold on, we're getting something."  
  
Ichiro continued to look through the binoculars while listening to Akagi.  
  
"We can see small remnants of a ship's skeletal chasis on the left."  
  
"I can see it. Can it be identified?"  
  
"The skeletal remnants can't be identified but the other one is identifiable." Akagi continued to look at his binoculars. "It is the lead ship that Tenkai attacked two days ago."  
  
  
  
"Can you find the others? I know there are four of them."  
  
"The other two have completely vanished. No traces found."  
  
When the two ships got closer, they could see the carnage that took place on the ship. Blood was all over the ship. Dead bodies lie everywhere, some floating on water and some of the bodies were decapitated. Pieces of the ship were ripped off and only one deck gun is still intact.  
  
"Those poor men." A sailor spoke as he watched the horrific scene in front of him.  
  
"I-Is that's... what's gonna... happen... to... us?" another spoke and with that, everyone's morale lowered. Fear can be seen in their eyes.  
  
Ichiro asked Akagi to give the men a proper burial. The Maya fired two rounds at the ship, ripping open the side of it and showing the engine room. Water poured in this new place, sinking it to the bottom of the ocean. All the men watching took off their hats and saluted in honor of those dead men as the ship sank. Morale turned surprisingly low as the men found out what their fate will be.  
  
Ichiro looked at his men and saw their terrified faces and so with the help of Kayama, they reassured them. He gathered them on the deck and prepared a speech to keep their hopes up, "Men! We have gone this far! Tenkai is somewhere here! We must fight in honor of those brave men we saw and avenge their spirit! They have done their solemn job of protecting our country! We must do the same! It is our DUTY! There is no turning back now!"  
  
The men thought about it. They remembered the faces of those dead men. They remembered their fellow comrades slaughtered and lying lifelessly on their ship. Their pale faces showed their determination to defend their country. They felt their confidence come back. They wanted to kill Tenkai for the sake of their dead comrades and their country. Once again, their determination returned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nani!!?" Admiral Sato gasped as he heard the news,  
  
"Yes sir, Tenkai moved to a different location. Our group had just passed him."  
  
"Relay the information to them quickly! We have no time to lose! Our fate lies in their hands." and he slumped back in his chair.  
  
The staff gave the information to the two ships and they immediately responded.  
  
"Kami-sama save us." Ayame whispered as Yoneda stared at the screen in shock.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry!" Ichiro exclaimed as the ship veered at the direction they were instructed to go to.  
  
"Shinguuji, I want to show you something. It's very important. We will need it." Kayama said, taking Ichiro to the storage room.  
  
"Those crates?" Ichiro pointed at eight wooden crates which are unmarked.  
  
"Hai. We brought them just in case."  
  
"I've been wondering what's inside those."  
  
Kayama got two crowbars, "Let's find out, shall we?" he handed Ichiro a crowbar and they both opened the crates.  
  
"Kayama, what the hell are we gonna do without you?" Ichiro remarked as his eyes glistened at what he saw. Two crates full of rifles, two crates with sub-machineguns, one crate for heavy weapons, namely bazookas, plastic explosives, shotguns and heavy machineguns. Three crates are full of ammunition: Grenades, sidearm clips, sub-machinegun magazines, rifle ammo, machinegun belts and shotgun shells.  
  
"They've been in the Tsukigumi storage. Yumegumi had blessed them to make them effective against evil. The data shirei gave us shows that Tenkai can release Koumas from the gateway in his Kouma's belly. It's the fate of those men we saw earlier so I figured that we bring them in case that happens."  
  
"Arigatou, Kayama. These will help... a lot." Ichiro picked up a rifle, checked it, then returned it back in the crate.  
  
The two returned to the bridge. As they came, the first mate spoke, "Sir, I have visual on the target, moving at 27 kph.... Sir, incoming transmission from the Maya."  
  
"Yes, Akagi-taichou?"  
  
"We have visual on the target, Shinguuji-taichou. Ready?"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
"Okay, let's go with the plan. We will stay in this position. You guys go and knock him down. Over and out."  
  
Ichiro closed the reciever "Take us to code red. All hands on deck!" the alarm rang and sailors went to their posts.  
  
"This is it... the decisive battle."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In this fanfic, since Kayama and Ichiro are friends, I made Kayama call him by his last name but when they are going to battle, Kayama will call him Shinguuji-taichou.  
  
I'm sorry if it's pretty short. I still hope that at least you find it just right. I'm already doing my best, trying to make it nice. Please, R&R :) 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated from PG-13 to R due to the ensuing violence. Some scenes depicted here may be based on some war movies.  
  
Opening  
  
Tenkai continued his approach to Japan when he heard a loud noise. He turned around to see the Harusame facing him. He didn't notice the Maya behind it. "Hmph! Those wretches still found me." He just focused on his new target which is now the Harusame. "Hah! Humans and their pathetic little machines! I guess it won't hurt to play with them a little longer." and he started to charge his energy.  
  
"Battlestations!" Ichiro shouted and the men scrambled to get the Harusame's armaments up and running. Sailors got themselves ready and their fingers on the trigger. Nervousness, rage and will power flooded them simultaneously.   
  
The two giants are now face to face in a showdown at the sea.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 5: Clash of the Titans  
  
"Ok." Ichiro spoke as he surveyed the situation. "When he starts moving, turn 40 degrees to starboard side and reduce speed to 15 knots. This should put him in perfect range of all our deck guns on the bow and stern. We will try a strafing run at him."  
  
"Aye, taichou... All sailors, prepare to engage!"  
  
Tenkai waited for his opponent to make the first move but the Harusame didn't move. "Ah, being stubborn are we? Well, I guess I'll just have to make my move first." Tenkai fired some blasts on the ship.  
  
"Now!" Ichiro shouted and the ship started to move to the right, its deck guns rotating to face Tenkai. The shots fired by Tenkai hit various parts of the ship but the damage is nothing more than a few controllable fires.  
  
"These humans are tough! This will be a somewhat long battle." Tenkai smiled and continued to fire at the Harusame while the Harusame fired back. Water splashed around Tenkai as some shells missed. Two of the shells hit Tenkai and the Kouma held its chest in pain. "What! Impossible! How can these weapons be effective? No matter. We'll finish them nicely, slow and painful." Tenkai moved forward, closer to the Harusame.   
  
"Good! We hurt him even if it's just a little. Continue firing!" The calm sea was rocked with defeaning explosions and water splashes.  
  
Tenkai started to charge his power again. Two sailors inside a deck gun are removing the empty shell from the cannon while the other one carried the new shell. They closed the chamber and fired, causing the shell to hit the Kouma's head. It winced a little but continued it's approach. "Not bad," Tenkai remarked.  
  
"He got that one, right in the kisser!" Kayama commented, watching as smoke puffed from the Kouma's head. He ran to the storage room to get some weapons ready.   
  
Tenkai fired rapid, continuous beams at the Harusame, resulting in lots of holes and minor explosions. "You humans are all beaten up! Why won't you give up? Your efforts are in vain."  
  
"As long as one of us is still standing and as long as we have something to fight for, we'll fight!" Ichiro replied and more shots were fired.  
  
"Well then, let's see how long your pathetic machine can hold on, shall we?" and he fired a strong blast at the deck.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Kayama screamed as the other men ducked for cover. The resulting explosion created a hole leading to the captain's quarters. Shrapnel flew in all directions and it hit a sailor's arm, piercing it.  
  
Ichiro spoke to the first mate for another order. "All stop, aim at his head then fire. Move full speed around him while reloading. Stop, then fire. Got that? We'll go with that maneuver."  
  
The first mate nodded. "All right you guys, you heard what the captain said, get on with it!" Ichiro ran outside to survey the ship's situation. Medics ran around the deck, looking for injured men. An explosion was heard and he saw more cannon rounds hit Tenkai. Tenkai stopped to charge a lot more energy. Ichiro frantically screamed, "RELOAD! RELOAD! THAT BLAST'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" the tensed gunners immediately loaded the cannons and fired without hesitation, hitting Tenkai just when he was about to fire his beam.  
  
The hit distorted Tenkai's aim and the blast completely destroyed one of the steam exhaust pipes, causing a huge chunk of metal to fall on a running medic who was responding to a man's plea for help. The medic instantly died, blood splattering around the chunk of metal and his body.  
  
Ichiro ran to the stern of the ship. He could hear a gunner asking his partner to get more ammo a few moments later a man ran towards the storage room to procure more ammo. Ichiro went nearer to the gunner. At the corner of his eye, he could see three sailors dousing a fire. Another explosion was heard and he saw that the three men were tossed in the air. Their bodies dropped back down but their souls didn't. "What's your situation sailor?" Ichiro asked the gunner who was looking for shells while his partner is gone.  
  
"The shells are pretty good demo, they're still not strong enough to cut him deep sir." Then, his partner came with a box of shells and they loaded it on the gun.  
  
"You're doing great. He seems to be hurt a lot by those. Keep it up."  
  
"Arigatou, taichou." The gunners then fired at Tenkai.  
  
"You wretches don't deserve to live!" Tenkai charged his power more as his last salvo of energy was used. He fired a pretty strong blast and it cut through a deck gun to its gunners and out to the other side of the ship. The beam, including the power of the shells in the gun created a massive explosion, engulfing the unlucky men who are near it in flames.  
  
Kayama ran out of the storage room with his bazooka when blood from the unlucky men splattered on his body. Kayama didn't care about the red stains on his uniform and took aim and fired at Tenkai. He took a rocket and inserted it at the hollow chamber at the back of the bazooka and took aim.  
  
Ichiro saw Kayama firing a rocket at Tenkai and he ran to him. "Kayama! Tell some of the others to man the machine gun nests and rain Tenkai with bullets!"  
  
"Will do Shinguuji-taichou!" Kayama left and called some men to man the machine gun nests.  
  
Tenkai fired another shot and fire broke out in the kitchen, near some gasoline. Two sailors quickly ran to the kitchen and extinguished the fire.  
  
A sailor ran down the steps of the bridge when Tenkai fired multiple blasts. A blast hit the sailor and penetrated through his body. It caused him to roll down the steps...dead.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Akagi impatiently watched as the Kanzaki engineers powered up the Spirit Cannon. He looked at the huge figure ahead of them, firing shells and being pelted with energy beams.  
  
"Just a while longer, and we'll get it ready!" The chief engineer spoke.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" a man screamed as a beam pierced his elbow and decapitated his lower arm. Kayama ran to his side and covered the open wound with a piece of cloth. Kayama brought the man to sick bay where the other injured men are moaning with pain.  
  
Ichiro ran to the bridge, "How much longer before the Spirit Cannon is up and running!?"  
  
"We don't know sir, it will probably take a long time!"  
  
"Okay, we'll retreat behind that rock for now. That should give us some cover while we fire."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The ship turned and headed towards the rock formation which is protruding from the ocean. It never stopped firing as it retreated.  
  
"You won't get away from me!" Tenkai pursuited the Harusame while returning fire with a few of his own.  
  
The ship reached the rock and hid behind it as the crew hoped that it provides sufficient cover. "Damage report!" Ichiro asked,  
  
"Our engines are fully operational, the deck is badly damaged sir, deck four has lots of holes in it, there is a leak in boiler room two which is now controlled and we lost an exhaust pipe and a deck gun."  
  
"Casualties?"  
  
"Fourteen dead, times two wounded."  
  
"Okay, we will continue fighting. Don't ever give up! It's now or never!"   
  
Shots continued to go off on both sides.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We got it!" the Kanzaki engineers exclaimed triumphantly as the soft humm of the generators indicated that the Spirit Cannon is now operational.   
  
"Contact the Harusame and ask them when they'll knock him out so we have time to charge and fire the cannon." Akagi spoke, turning to his first mate.  
  
The man just nodded and headed to the bridge.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're in business!" the first mate exclaimed when he got the news of the Spirit Cannon's operational status.  
  
"Good! We shall knock Tenkai out!" Kayama replied as he ran to Ichiro. "Orders, Shinguuji-Taichou?"  
  
"Continue firing at him and get some men on those machinegun nests!"  
  
The rock is starting to deteriorate due to Tenkai's attacks. Both he and the Harusame are weakened but not badly. In one last blow, Tenkai destroyed the rock only to be greeted by a barrage of bullets from the machinegun nests hidden behind the rock. Tenkai screamed in pain as bullets and exploding shells rained on him.  
  
"He's weakening! Don't stop firing!" Ichiro commanded as empty bullet shells littered the deck.  
  
Tenkai was too weak to gather all his power into one devastating blow but he was still strong enough to destroy the Harusame. "I can't be defeated with this...this pathetic machine and these humans!" with that, the gateway on his belly swirled and sixteen Koumas came out of it.  
  
The captain on both ships just stared in awe as the Koumas came flying to the Harusame.  
  
"Concentrate fire on the Koumas! Don't let them get on board!" Ichiro ran to the gunners of the deck guns. "Give some fire discipline on his belly while it's open. It should delay, if not stop the Koumas from coming!" The gunners then fired at the gateway, effectively delaying the arrival of more Koumas. The machine gun nests were able to knock out eight Koumas but the other eight made it.  
  
As soon as they dropped down, all hell broke loose. Unarmed men ran to the storage room, getting weapons to fend them off.  
  
The Koumas advanced slowly, slashing those unlucky enough to cross their path. The screams of dying men and the smell of blood filled the ocean.  
  
The deck gun fired at the group and instantly took out three Koumas.  
  
At the storage room, Kayama and some men took their weapon of choice. "Let's lock and load, boys." They cocked their weapons and ran out, guns blazing.  
  
Ichiro took a grenade and lobbed it at a Kouma's mouth just as it was about to growl. The blast ripped the Kouma's head in pieces and it vaporized. Ichiro took out a rifle and started running towards another and firing at it. As soon as his clip ran out, he hid behind the stairway.  
  
Kayama met Ichiro taking cover behind the stairway. Kayama rolled beside him and unloaded the empty magazine from his submachine gun. "I'm out!"  
  
Ichiro saw a magazine round on the floor beside him. He picked it up and gave it to Kayama then he loaded the remaining bullets in his rifle.  
  
Kayama then ran to the storage room. Two Koumas landed behind him and started to go after him. Ichiro saw the Koumas about to backstab Kayama and frantically called their attention. He fired some bullets at the Koumas and they turned and went to him instead. Ichiro fired at them but after two shots, his rifle clicked. "Oh, boy." then, he fumbled in his pockets for another round.  
  
Kayama saw what his friend did and threw a lit plastic explosive at the Koumas before they could get near him. As the explosive dropped in front of the Koumas, they stared at it.   
  
Ichiro ran back for cover as the explosive killed the two Koumas. Then, he ran to the storage room to get some more ammo. He caught Kayama looking for magazines.  
  
"Shinguuji-taichou, if your mother saw you do that, she'd be really upset!"  
  
"I thought you were my mother."  
  
"Hardy-har-har. Truly, Shinguuji, did you forget basic training? They keep telling us to be always careful with your ammo."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me..." he then loaded a round and put four more in his pocket. "...mom." he smiled at Kayama and left.  
  
Kayama sighed. He got more magazines and followed Ichiro, smiling.   
  
Tenkai was so amused at the humans' reactions to his minions creating havoc that he began releasing more Koumas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was taking a stroll at the harbor, on the same place where Ichiro left. She sat on a bench and stared at the ocean, wondering when he will return. Then, the bench reminded her of the nightmare she had before he left. She remembered the blood and his smiling face. She started to worry. "Could it mean... could it mean... death?" she thought, trying to forget about it. Ever since he left, that nightmare always came to haunt her memory. "No, what's wrong with you, Sakura? Remember that he promised to come back. Disregard that nightmare. It's just fooling with you because you think of him too much." Sakura continued to watch the ocean and waited for him to come. "I hope you're fine."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Koumas came out of Tenkai's chest and went onboard.  
  
"They just keep on coming and coming!" Kayama commented as he and Ichiro watched each other's backs, emptying clips on Koumas.  
  
Gunshots continue to crackle as Koumas killed more and more men. Kayama took a shotgun from a dead man's hand and fired at the Kouma, instantly engraving eight holes on the Kouma's chest and it vaporized.  
  
"Five down, lots more to go." Ichiro murmured. He fired more rounds at the Kouma closest to him.  
  
"Shinguuji-taichou, I'll go to the stern and help battle some Koumas there. You go to the bow and battle the Koumas there." Kayama handed Ichiro some rifle rounds.  
  
Ichiro eagerly took them and nodded in agreement. The two clenched each other's hands, "Good luck."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They broke and went their separate ways.   
  
A sailor firing at a Kouma got his weapon jammed and the Kouma took the opportunity to stab him with its claw. The man screamed, followed by a gurgling noise as blood rushed out of his mouth.  
  
Tenkai summoned more Koumas to fight. A Kouma landed behind a sailor and slashed him from behind, blood stained in its claws.  
  
Three Koumas dropped down on the stern, giving Kayama and some sailors more to battle. "Ah, having fun, are we?"  
  
At the bow, two sailors followed Ichiro as they battled the other Koumas. A Kouma landed on top of one of the men following Ichiro and killed him. It then swept the other one just as he was about to face the Kouma and fire. He let out a scream as he flew off the ship, a trail of blood following behind him.  
  
Ichiro heard the scream and the Kouma's growl. He turned around and at the same time, smashed the Kouma's face with the butt of his rifle. The Kouma held its face due to the pain. Ichiro kept butting the Kouma with the butt of his rifle until it broke. The Kouma then vanished. Another Kouma hit him but he used his rifle and blocked the attack. The rifle broke but it gave him enough time to run towards the storage room and toss a grenade at it. The Kouma vanished and Ichiro breathed rapidly. He rested in a corner and calmed himself from the pure adrenaline rush.  
  
Kayama ran out of ammo and he took out his sidearm and fired at a Kouma. He ran back while reloading another clip only to be caught by another Kouma. The Kouma lunged at him and slashed him but Kayama was too quick and got nothing more than a scratch. The Kouma's chest then ripped opened and exploded and the Kouma vanished. Kayama saw a sailor holding a bazooka which still had smoke coming out of it from firing a rocket. "I owe you one." was all he could say and he ran to the storage room to get more ammo.  
  
After Ichiro settled down, he took a new rifle and ran to the bridge. "Contact Akagi-taichou and have him charge the spirit cannon." Ichiro commanded, as the first mate fumbled for the radio.  
  
The first mate started to speak to Akagi on the radio while Ichiro took a couple of potshots on a Kouma's head.  
  
Another ear-splitting scream was heard as a Kouma bit a sailor and tossed his bleeding body into the water.  
  
The first mate then spoke, "Taichou, they have acknowledged the command."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the Maya's point of view, the men could see the Harusame's crew running about while fire broke out all over the ship. They could see tall black figures walking and slashing on the deck while more came out of Tenkai.  
  
They could here growling, screaming and crackling gunfire... lots of it. They would hear rifle fire or machinegun fire followed by screams of men and growls of Koumas.  
  
They would see flashes of light made by machineguns, puffs of smoke made by rifles or explosions made by grenades and bazookas. They would see men fall off the ship. They too, could see Koumas vaporizing in thin air. Akagi watched helplessly as the brave men of the Harusame desperately fight with their lives on the line, "They're losing." he thought.  
  
The sailors of the Maya didn't do anything but pray and hope for the best. They could not help fight Tenkai for it might blow their cover.  
  
"Please hold on just a while longer." Akagi thought, as he started to pray with the others.  
  
The sound of the generators of the Spirit cannon was gradually getting louder as it continued to gather energy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MEDIC!!!" Ichiro screamed. Their first mate was caught in an explosion and he was bleeding badly. Kayama was there, helping Ichiro bandage his wound.  
  
"Ugh... I'm all used up, sir." the first mate managed to speak.  
  
"You're fine. You will make it." Ichiro reassured him.  
  
"Come on, hang in there" Kayama spoke.  
  
The medic finally came in and took the burden off Ichiro and Kayama's shoulders.  
  
"Let's go back there and fight back, Kayama."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The fighting grew fiercer as two Koumas ripped a man into two.  
  
A sailor saw his friend ripped in two by the Kouma. He ran to the storage, took a plastic explosive, lit it then ran towards the two Koumas. There were frantic screams of 'no's and 'don't do it's but they could only watch in horror as the man exploded in pieces, taking along the two Koumas with him.  
  
Two Koumas surrounded Ichiro on his front and back. As he fired at both of them, they came dangerously close to him. Before they could have time to react, Ichirou dropped his rifle, unsheathed one of his katanas and slashed the Kouma in front of him. Next, he unsheathed his other katana and he stabbed the other one backwards.  
  
"AAAAH! OH MY GOD!!! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD IT HURTS!" a man screamed as two medics try to disinfect a deep scratch mark from his chest. His hysterical screams can be heard in the background as the fighting ensued.   
  
"You'll be fine, you'll be fine. You're not gonna die! Don't look at it! Don't look at it! You're not gonna die, you're fine! Don't look at it!" the medics tried calming him down as they did their job but still, he screamed his lungs out.  
  
As Kayama ran, he tripped on something soft. He looked at it and saw a dead man. His face is drenched in blood and scratches covered his body. Beside it, corpses of more dead men who fought for their country lay on the ground with the satisfaction on their faces telling him that they've done their lives' worth and this is their fate for defending their country.  
  
Kayama killed another Kouma when he saw more arrive on the bow. He ran to the bow to help Ichirou fight the reinforcements. He saw Ichiro pick up his rifle when a Kouma pounced on him from behind and sent him flying onto the wall and sliding back down. The Kouma charged at him, ready for the kill when Kayama riddled it full of holes with his sub-machinegun until it vanished. "You all right, Shinguuji-taichou?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." It took a while before Ichirou finally regained consciousness.   
  
Tenkai fired another blast to where Ichiro and Kayama are standing. "Incoming!" Kayama excalaimed and the two ran for cover but the blast hit the wall behind them, tossing Ichiro in the air and engulfing Kayama in smoke.  
  
Ichiro quickly looked at his arms and legs. "For a second there, I thought my limbs flew off!" he thought, feeling somewhat relieved. "Kayama, where are you?" The smoke cleared and he saw Kayama crushed under a piece of debris. "Kayama!" Ichiro hastily ran to his side, limping. "Kayama!" Ichiro called as he pushed the debris aside with all his might. "Kayama, come on, answer me!" he then slapped Kayama's face. "Kayama!"  
  
The brown haired first officer slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision seeing Ichiro. Wait,... two Ichiros? Another slap from Ichiro awakened his eye sight. "Much better." he thought as the two Ichiros merged into one and cleared up.  
  
"Ah, great! I thought I lost you back there Kayama!"  
  
"Nah, I just got the wind knocked out of me." Kayama drowsily spoke as Ichiro helped him up. "For a moment there, my life flashed right in front of my eyes." he added.  
  
A sailor threw his pistol at a Kouma as it ran out of ammo and he ran. Unfortunately, the Kouma was faster and it caught up to the man. It pounced on his back, continually scratching it with both claws as pieces of flesh, muscle, gut and some bone flew. The helpless man couldn't do anything but scream until his mouth was left open as he died. The Kouma, aware of its prey's motionless state, looked up to see a rocket flying at top speed straight to its face. You know what happened next...  
  
Blood flowed on the deck as more and more men died. Tenkai had his power charged and ready. He fired when the crew of the Harusame were completely off guard.  
  
Thanks to the quick thinking of the ensign on the bridge, he grabbed the throttle and kicked it in reverse but it was still too late. The blast caught the tip of the bow of the ship and pieces of metal flew as it ripped through it. Ichiro covered his head with his arms to protect it from the blast. The blast tore pieces of his uniform away and left him reeking, blood dripped from various cuts on his body. The glass on the bridge shattered and pieces of it blinded an officer. Blood instantly dripped from his eyes. The remaining Koumas on deck vanished.  
  
The Harusame lost one-eight of its bow. "We can still fight! Let's go beat Tenkai now!" Ichiro screamed. "This battle isn't over yet!" and he walked towards one of the deck guns, blood trailing in his wake. he aimed the cannon and fired at the gateway which was still open. Tenkai closed it and clutched it in pain. He was in too much pain for him to move.  
  
The Spirit Cannon is now charged up and ready. Akagi saw this opportunity and ordered the firing of the Spirit cannon. A ray of blinding white beam shot out of it.  
  
Tenkai saw the ray coming nearer to him. As it hit the ocean, the Soul beam turned into a dome and the water around it moved away from it, creating a crater. The shockwave created by the blast short-circuited the control room of the Harusame, making some systems inoperational.  
  
"Did we... do it?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I... think so." Kayama replied, starting to smile. The other sailors started to cheer in victory.  
  
"Don't be celebrating just yet, wretches! I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" Everyone gasped as they saw Tenkai a mile away from the epicenter of the blast. His eyes, hands and mouth were brimming with energy.  
  
"Uh, I think we made him mad." Kayama commented.   
  
"H-how could he move that fast?" Akagi asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You fools can't even hit a target!" he bellowed then started firing beams at the Maya, aware of its presence. Small explosions were seen on the ship's deck. Fires started to blaze on the ship from the continuous salvo of beams hitting it.  
  
"Let's go! The Maya mustn't be destroyed! It's our only weapon!" Ichiro exclaimed, looking at the bridge. The Harusame fired at Tenkai with every weapon they got even the small arms.  
  
Tenkai irritatingly turned to the Harusame after the Maya took sufficient damage. "Now, I will finish you off!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's the battle report?" Yoneda asked Akagi as he was looking at the blips on the steam radar. There were three blips. Two blips are near each other while one blip is far from the others.  
  
"We sustained heavy damage. Fortunately the Spirit cannon is still intact. We don't know about the Harusame, sir. She's pretty beat up. They said they lost their long range communications. We can only contact them at this range."  
  
"Are there any casualties?"  
  
"We got a few injuries and some guys who are knocked out but aside from that, we're fine."  
  
"Do you know the casualties of the Harusame?"  
  
"Iie demo, judging by the looks of it, there are pretty much a lot."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kayama! You're hit! I'll take you to a medic." Ichiro ran to his friend's side.  
  
"You should take a look at yourself. You need a medic." He replied, cluthing his side. "I can still manage."  
  
"Okay, take care of yourself." he patted Kayama's back and took off, a rifle strapped on his back.  
  
"Won't you go see a medic?"  
  
Ichiro stopped and turned to face him, "I too, can manage." he continued to run, despite his numerous wounds  
  
"*sigh* Shinguuji, stubborn as ever."  
  
Sailors dropped down one by one as beams hit them. The Harusame was burning badly. Some sailors ran inside the superstructure to control the fire. Another beam hit the ship and another explosion was heard. The brave men who ran inside and controlled the fire ran back outside burning like human torches. Other men went to their side and doused the fire but another beam hit the ship and an explosion ensued near them. They were tossed in the ocean. Some small chunks of meat flew around the deck.  
  
A sailor took a heavy machinegun and positioned it on the railing. He fired at Tenkai, bullets hissing as they missed their target. Clangs were heard as empty shells hit the floor. A beam unfortunately hit the floor he was in. The railing gave way from the blast and the man fell into the sea.  
  
More explosions rocked the ship. More bodies were tossed in the air and more death was seen everywhere.  
  
The Harusame fired back with all it has. Bazookas were deployed to help in firing at Tenkai.  
  
The numerous hits Tenkai took finally rendered him unconscious.  
  
"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Ichiro screamed as they saw Tenkai's unconscious form.  
  
"Now we can hit him directly!" Kayama exclaimed. "I'll contact Akagi-taichou." with that, he left for the bridge.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi acknowledged the command and the Spirit cannon started to charge. About one-fourth through, Tenkai started to get his consciousness back.  
  
"Oh no!" Kayama whispered. "Shinguuji-taichou, this is our last chance. We can't withstand another blow! Tenkai is waking up! If the cannon misses, we won't be able to stop him! This is our last chance!"  
  
Ichiro then commanded, "Resume firing positions! Tenkai must not escape!"  
  
"Taichou! Taichou! We're out! We don't have ammo!"  
  
"The deck guns?"  
  
"Out of shells sir,"  
  
"Machinegun nests?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"How about the weapons?"  
  
"A few shotgun shells. Two sub-machinegun magazines and that's it."  
  
"What about the plastic explosives? Grenades?"  
  
"They're gone. The storage room is completely blocked from the last explosion."  
  
"Then, all we got are our sidearms."  
  
"What now, Shinguuji-taichou? Our sidearms are not enough to render him back unconscious..." Kayama asked while the remaining survivors watched Tenkai slowly awake. "...the Spirit cannon is still being charged."  
  
"Then, we have no other choice."  
  
"What will we do then?"  
  
Ichiro took out the picture of the Hanagumi from his polo and stared at it, drenched in blood; his blood. He kissed the picture and placed it back in his pocket.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifth chapter finished. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Opening  
  
Tenkai's eyes slowly opened and closed. Strength is gradually returning to him. He is slowly regaining his consciousness.  
  
The Spirit cannon is now one-third percent charged. Ichiro contacted Akagi and ordered him to continue charging the cannon and fire it no matter what happens.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 6: Broken promises  
  
Ichiro went to the bow and looked at the part Tenkai destroyed. He studied it and smiled at what he saw. He then went to the first mate and asked about the status of the ship's engines.  
  
The first mate was wrapped in bandages as to help him heal from the injuries he took from the blast. "Sir, our engines are a bit damaged but I think we can pump some more juice out of it."  
  
"Good. get on with it. I want it working at its maximum efficiency."   
  
Kayama then realized what Ichiro was about to do "Shinguuji-taichou! Are we going to..."  
  
"Kayama, we have to stop Tenkai. We must do anything to stop him. I hope you understand."  
  
"I do demo, we might break our promises if we do that!"  
  
"Kayama, as much as I hate to do this, we have to. Some promises have to be broken for the benefit of something much greater." Ichiro's tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, As long as you think it's fine. I won't stop you because I know how much you want to protect them and Teito. I also have that same feeling. I'm with you all the way." Kayama smiled and comforted Ichiro.  
  
The two watched as a few men ran to the engine room carrying their tools.  
  
"So much death..." Ichiro thought as he looked around the ship. There are blood stains on the walls and floor. Bodies lay cold on the floor. Medics rushed as sailors helped each other. Lots of men were moaning in pain. "...in just a few hours." Dead bodies lay on the deck, covered with pools of blood. Body parts and chunks of meat littered the deck. He walked around the deck, looking at his dead men. He came across a dead, young man probably in his late teenage years. His eyes were wide open with horror as blood slowly flowed from his back. Ichiro knelt down beside the corpse. "So young..." he thought. "...he didn't deserve to die!" Ichiro closed the man's eyes with the palm of his hand. Just then, he heard someone vomit. Ichiro turned around and saw Kayama vomit on the ocean.  
  
Kayama looked at him, his face greenish in color. "Gomen, Shinguuji demo those body parts upset my stomach." Kayama covered his mouth and faced the ocean, throwing up.  
  
Ichiro stared at him in disgust and smiled, walking towards the bridge.  
  
Ichiro looked at the short-circuiting controls. Sparks continued to burst out of the controls at random intervals but what bothered Ichiro is the action going on on the floor. A medic and two sailors are trying to bandage an officer's eyes. He was the same man who got blinded with glass shards a while ago. He was screaming about being blind and could not see.  
  
After a few minutes of throwing up, Kayama looked at Tenkai and studied him as he slowly woke up to reality. He looked at the engine room but the men haven't come out yet. "Come on, we gotta hurry! He's getting up!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi contacted the Harusame and told them the cannon isn't fully charged. The last blast caused it to malfunction, making the crystals generate energy at a lesser amount of time. He went to one of the engineers "How much longer!?" The loud noise the cannon is creating as the crystals gather energy forced the men to speak with each other on the tip of their voices.  
  
"At this rate, thirty minutes!"  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"Thirty minutes!"  
  
"What seemed to be the problem!? What caused it to take that much time!?"  
  
"The blast caused a feedback on the supply line between the generator and the crystals! Our estimation was wrong compared to the parameter of the force it was going to be used to! It was too high! We managed to keep the pressure at a safe level at the sacrifice of charging time!"   
  
"Great! Just great! Except that, we don't have thirty minutes! There must be something you guys can do! You're the geniuses here!"  
  
"As long as you won't mind having it overload and destroying your ship, we'll be able to fix it!"  
  
"Aheheheh," nervousness started to creep on him "Never mind."  
  
"Pardon me taichou, I didn't hear that last part clearly!"  
  
"I said never mind!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanna is resting at the roof of the Teigeki. It had been a day since Ichiro left. Everyone had calmed down and they are now continuing to rehearse for their next play. They just had lunch so Kanna decided to go to the roof and rest there.   
  
At the second floor, a door opened. Iris came out, a smile spread across her face. She went out looking for Kanna, clutching an envelope in her hand. Finally, she found her on the roof, resting.  
  
"Kanna! Kanna! Can we send letters to Oniichan?"  
  
"As much as we want to, we can't. Taichou is on a ship, Iris. There is no way any letter can reach him."  
  
"Then, why not another ship take it to him?"  
  
"No Iris because taichou is fighting Tenkai, other ships would not want to get involved. That's why we can't send letters to him."  
  
Iris frowned and gloomily headed back inside the theatre.  
  
"Ah, taichou. Iris misses you already. No, we all do." Kanna then notices Sakura calling her.  
  
"Kanna-san! We got to go! The rehearsal is about to start!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be down in a moment!"  
  
Kanna took a few more gulps of air before lazily going backstage were all the others are.  
  
"Rehearsal will begin in five minutes." Maria announced as she placed her towel on one of the seats.  
  
"Minna-san! Let's do our best! Let's do it for Ichiro!" Sakura exclaimed while the others were getting ready.  
  
"Hai!" They all replied.   
  
"We'll show chuu'i the best play which he will never be able to compare with with any other plays in his life!"  
  
The rehearsal then started. Everyone rehearsed with the best of their abilities and performed well.  
  
"Taichou, please come back and watch us now. This play is dedicated to you." Maria thought as she rehearsed with the others on stage.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Engines, up and running!" the men who went to the engine room now came out.  
  
"Finally!" Kayama went to the bridge and told Ichiro the news.  
  
"Good. We will continue the operation. Can you please hand me the radio?"  
  
Kayama went over to the controls and gave him the radio.   
  
Ichiro then spoke to it. His voice was heard by all the men. He made a speech telling his men about what they are about to do. Luckily for him, they agreed and even wanted to start it right away.  
  
"That did it. Kayama, open a channel to the Maya."  
  
"Yes, this is Akagi-taichou. What do you need?"  
  
Ichiro hesitated a little then finally spoke. "Akagi-taichou, may we ask you some questions?"  
  
"Why, certainly Shinguuji-taichou."  
  
"Will you promise us that no matter what happens, you will charge and fire the cannon at Tenkai?"  
  
"We would love to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. Don't worry, you can trust us."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimas. Shinguuji-taichou, over and out." Ichiro returned the radio on the control panel. "It is done... Start the operation! Port side, ninety degrees! Full speed ahead!"  
  
"This is it!" Kayama added. "There is no turning back!" The ship's propellers started spinning with a sudden burst of energy. They spun even faster until they are strong enough to move the ship.  
  
The ensign spun the wheel to the left. Despite the heavy damage and explosions the control panel absorbed, it somehow managed to respond to the ensign's order. The ship slowly turned left, bringing the men to their final offensive.  
  
The men cocked their sidearms and prepared for what's about to come next.  
  
Tenkai finally regained consciousness and saw the ship moving towards him. "The fools!" he charged his energy and fired at the Harusame.  
  
"Hold on, men! Don't let his attacks wear us down! We must do this no matter what!" Ichiro screamed, urging his men to push on as the ship continued to gain speed and advance on Tenkai.  
  
Tenkai charged his energy and focused his fire on the ship's hull. The ship instantly took in water as a big hole ripped open on the ship. The ship still continued to move as water unnoticeably continue to pull it down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!!?" Akagi asked as he saw the Harusame going to Tenkai. "Open a channel to Shinguuji-taichou now!"  
  
"Hai, this is Shinguuji-taichou."  
  
"What in Kami-sama's name are you doing!?"  
  
"Akagi-taichou, we are going to make Tenkai an easier target for you. Now you promised us that you will charge and fire the cannon no matter what happens. We trust that you will fulfill that promise."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Jean-Paul, do you think oniichan will come back?" Iris stared at the plush toy, holding it tenderly in her tiny little arms. "Heh, Iris thought so. Iris is glad you think that oniichan will come back." Iris brought her friend closer, "but she's feeling a bit worried. It's already four o' clock and he hasn't come back yet. He should have beaten Tenkai by now."  
  
The teddy bear just stared back at her.  
  
"Iris can't feel him. She can only feel great evil near him. Iris hopes he's okay." Iris stared at the letter on the desk. Since she can't send it to him, she planned on giving it to him when he comes back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Harusame came ever closer to Tenkai than before. "Ensign! Ramming speed! Men, brace for impact!" Ichiro quickly held on the guard rail and waited as the ship continued to move.  
  
Tenkai stared at the figure. He raised a claw and pointed at it, purple energy crackling at his fingertips. "If these imbeciles think they can kill me by colliding their pathetic machine at me, they have another thing coming. I'll show them." Tenkai stayed in his place and waited for the ship to smash into him and get destroyed as he thought it would happen.  
  
Beams of energy continue to come straight at them as Tenkai continued firing. Some christian sailors took their rosaries and started to repent for their sins. "Hold on just a while longer! This will be over soon!" Ichiro spoke, giving confidence to his frightened men.  
  
Tenkai laughed evily and continued his onslaught.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Maya's crew couldn't do anything as the Harusame came within a few feet near Tenkai.   
  
"Sir, incoming transmission from Shinguuji-taichou" Akagi looked at his first mate and took the radio.  
  
"Shinguuji-taichou"  
  
"Ah, how is the cannon going?" Akagi almost forgot about the cannon and checked on it. A few moments later, he came back.  
  
"Seventeen minutes remaining. Shinguuji-taichou, we strongly demand that you reconsider this action!"  
  
"Akagi-taichou, you know we can't do that. We will protect Teito and the ones we love... with our lives! Gomen. Shinguuji-taichou, over and out."  
  
"Shinguuji!... Damn it!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kohran stared at Ichiro's white Kobu. "Ichiro-han" she thought. She took her toolbox and proceeded to check-up his Kobu. She checked the steam engines and repaired anything which is out of hand. After that, she opened the cockpit to check the circuitry of the controls if they are still functioning. As she went inside, she could still smell Ichiro's masculine scent. It was still strong as if Ichiro just used it a day ago. "It loves you, Ichiro-han. Your Kobu still cares for you." and Kohran opened her toolbox and proceeded to check on its controls.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nani!? Is that true!?" Yoneda clutched the radio tighter and waited for a reply.  
  
"That's right shirei. They are commiting suicide."  
  
"Can you stop them?"  
  
"We tried but they wouldn't listen. They're reckless, I tell you!"  
  
"Okay. Arigatou. Yoneda out." Yoneda returned the radio back to its holder. "Oh boy, Ichiro. Wonder what's going on in that spiky lil' head of yours."  
  
Ayame finally spoke to Yoneda "Is Ichiro-kun and Kayama-kun going to be alright?"  
  
"Not to worry Ayame. Ichiro is such a daredevil. He does so much things that are risky and somehow, he pulls it off. We gotta believe in him. He'll pull out of this one as he always does before." He then reached for a glass. "Now where did I put it?"  
  
"Ichiro-kun."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah! Now come to me, muwahahahaha!" Tenkai laughed as he fired more shots of energy.  
  
"Sir, report from Akagi-taichou. He says ten minutes to fire." The first mate called out to Ichiro as he clutched the guard rail ever tightly.  
  
"Good." Ichiro replied and he looked at the deck where sailors braced themselves for impact. "Men! Hang in there, we're gonna make it!"  
  
The ship, determined to finish this, conquered the odds of water breaching the hull, the waves' currents going against it and Tenkai's onslaught.  
  
Tenkai stopped laughing as he saw something protruding from the Harusame's bow. It's a metal beam which protruded when Tenkai dealt a devastating blow at it. He muttered a curse and tried to avoid it but the ship was pretty fast. The beam impaled him. It buckled to the right as it penetrated through the Kouma's body and went out at the lower back, somewhere on the left side thus making it harder for it to pull itself out. "Damn... dirty... cheaters!" The ship continued to push Tenkai, and he started to panic, frantically trying to pull away from it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi watched as the spirit cannon is almost done charging. The Kanzaki engineers turned the dials and pushed some buttons. At the corner of his eye, he could see Tenkai and the Harusame stuck to each other, a metal beam came out Tenkai's pet's back. He saw Tenkai fire continuously at the ship, frantically trying to get it away. The problem Akagi is currently facing is if he will have the guts to fire the cannon once it's ready.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenkai charged another round of energy. Ichiro's eyes grew wide as Tenkai placed his claws on the bow.  
  
"KAYAMA!! KAYAMA!!" Ichiro called his friend's attention until he finally looked at him. "GET THOSE MEN OFF THE BOW, NOW!!!"  
  
Kayama looked at what Tenkai is doing and he shouted at the men, waving his hands while doing so. "GET OUTTA THERE, NOW! DAMN IT GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUTTA THERE!"  
  
The men started to run as the energy Tenkai released on the bow made the metal plates on the deck fly off, crashing in every direction. Kayama pushed a man aside as a plate came crashing down on them. The loss of the metal plate resulted in a loss of support. This sentence proved true when the remaining deck gun lost its support and came crashing down to boiler room two. The gun exploded, causing the flames to rise out to the place it was before.  
  
"This is not enough." Tenkai thought. He is too weak to pull away from the ship's impaling beam. The gateway in his pet's belly started to swirl.  
  
"Uh-oh. This aint good." Kayama spoke, readying his sidearm. The other sailors did so too.  
  
A group of four Koumas came out and the men opened fire at them. "Not again." Ichiro pouted and fired at a Kouma. He loaded his last clip and emptied it on the Kouma. He then took out his two katanas and charged at the Kouma, slashing it as he ran past.  
  
The Koumas killed seven more sailors before they were destroyed. Kayama then ran to Ichiro. "Shinguuji-taichou, I suggest we contact Akagi-taichou and have them fire the cannon now."  
  
Ichiro nodded in reply and took the radio.  
  
"Yes, Shinguuji-taichou. What do you need?"  
  
"Akagi-taichou, I would just like to know how long before the Spirit cannon is fully charged?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Arigatou, over and out." Ichiro went back to the deck. He immediately hid behind a slanted metal plate as Tenkai's blasts came raining upon the Harusame.  
  
Kayama ran to him, "What did he say?"  
  
"Three minutes! We gotta hold on 'till then!" Ichiro ducked just as a blast came over his head.  
  
Kayama then settled down beside him muttering, "He's a god damn firing squad."  
  
"He sure is."  
  
Infuriated, Tenkai charged a beam and fired at the deck, killing three more men.  
  
Ichiro pulled up his sleeve to check his watch but it is destroyed from the explosion which tossed him. Frustrated, he looked at Kayama "Kayama, time check?"   
  
Kayama glanced at his watch and replied "Three minutes and fourty-two, wait. Fourty-three seconds. Make that Fourty-four."  
  
"Thanks, Kayama." he looked at the Maya. From the energy emitting at the tip of the cannon, one would say it is ready to fire.  
  
Tenkai was too preoccupied on pulling away from the ship that he didn't notice it.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Kayama asked as he looked at the Maya. It wasn't firing the Soul Beam.  
  
Ichiro got up and ran to the bridge, fumbling for the radio.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taichou, transmission from Shinguuji-taichou." The first mate spoke and Akagi took the radio and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Akagi-taichou, what's the hold-up? Isn't the cannon ready yet?"  
  
"Actually, it is. I just can't give the order to fire."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"I can't. It'll kill you guys!"  
  
"You got to do it!"  
  
"I don't want you guys to die!"  
  
"Damn it, Akagi! Fire that cannon now! Don't mind us! If we have to die, then we die! There's nothing you can do about it! It's fate!"  
  
"Shinguuji, listen. Think about the Hanagumi! Think about your wife! Your child! Think about your men's families! Aren't they enough reasons why you guys have to live!?"  
  
"Yeah? Aren't they the reasons why we have to defeat Tenkai no matter what!?"  
  
"Yes, I know demo they love you guys so much! It'd break their heart if they see you guys brought in a body bag instead of seeing you walking!"  
  
"Akagi, I have seen so much death for the past twenty-four hours. What about those poor men!? They have families too! They knew the risks of this mission yet they accepted it! It is because they love their families so much! They would not have anyone harm their families! That is why they took part in this mission! They love their families so much that they would risk their own lives for theirs! I know you would do the same thing!"  
  
"Yes I know! There must be some other way to beat Tenkai without sacrificing yourselves!"  
  
"This is Teito and our families we are talking about! They are what we are fighting for! We are here to defend them with our own lives!"  
  
Akagi continued to listen to Ichiro's lectures until a Kanzaki engineer came up to him. "Sir, the cannon will overload. It's either you fire it, or we abort."  
  
Ichiro heard what the engineer said, "Akagi, I will give you three choices. Choice one: You don't fire, you die, Tenkai kills us then he destroys Teito. Choice two: You abort, Tenkai kills us, he then kills you then he destroys Teito. Choice three: You fire, you kill us, likewise destroy Tenkai, you go back to Yokohama and Teito gets its peace back. Hmmm, decisions, decisions."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Harusame, Tenkai saw a man clutching a radio in the bridge. "This guy looks so familiar." Then, it struck him. "Well, well if it isn't that pesky taichou of the Hanagumi. I never thought I would see him here. Vengeance is sweet." Tenkai pointed a finger at Ichiro who was still arguing with Akagi and it started to spark with energy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi continued to listen to all of the things Ichiro was telling him when he heard a voice at the background. No doubt it was Kayama. "Hey Akagi-taichou! Tenkai is charging up and he's gonna kill us right away! We won't get another frickin' chance and that aint fair! Do it now!"  
  
Ichiro then spoke, "Please, Akagi-taichou! Do it now! Fire th- agh!" followed by a loud thud.  
  
Akagi gasped, "Shinguuji-taichou! Do you read! Shinguuji-taichou! Please respond!" but all he could hear are Kayama's voices shouting for a medic and Ichiro's faint moans and ragged breathing.   
  
  
  
"Damn it Tenkai you bastard!" Akagi mumbled. "This is for you, Shinguuji Ichiro and your men." He then looked at the engineers. "Aim it at the gateway on Tenkai's pet's chest. On my signal, fire."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenkai laughed at what he saw. He was satisfied and happy at what he did. His actions kept replaying itself in his mind. He aimed at Ichiro and fired a beam at him. The beam hit Ichiro's chest and went out his back, bringing along some of his blood and spraying it on the wall behind him. These visions kept him happy whenever he remembered it.  
  
Now, Kayama took out his handkerchief and tore it in two. He placed one at Ichiro's front and another at the back in an effort to stop the bleeding. The medic came and he immediately inspected Ichiro. "What can we do medic?"  
  
The medic looked at Kayama and replied, "The beam hit his left lung. It stopped funtioning due to the shock."  
  
Ichiro stared at the two with pitiful eyes. He was clutching his chest and he could feel blood continually rush up his air passage in an uncontrollable manner and out to his mouth. He is already starting to choke with his own blood. With his free hand, he clutched his throat, feeling more blood come out.  
  
Kayama looked at his friend worriedly and comforted him. "Don't die on me, pal. We need you even in these last moments. Please, hang-on! Teito needs us, it needs you!"  
  
The medic then added, "He is already choking! We have to control the bleeding on his throat!"  
  
"What can we do then?" Kayama asked  
  
"We just have to wait for the blood to stop coming out. The beam almost hit his heart, near a blood vessel. His body will shut it down so we'll have to wait." The medic patted Ichiro's back while Kayama gave him words of encouragement as more blood spilled on the already bloody floor.   
  
"Let's bring him to sick bay. I'll go ahead and prepare the equipment." then, the medic ran off.  
  
After a few agonizing minutes, the blood stopped and Ichiro regained his strength and started to speak a little better.  
  
Ichirou calmed and look at his friend, "Kayama,... I'm feeling a little... better... now." and he coughed out some blood.  
  
"Don't speak much. You have to save your energy. Here, I'll help you walk. We better go to sick bay."  
  
Tenkai watched as the two men wobbly walked towards the sick bay. Tenkai fired a few shots at them, causing them to fall. Ichiro held his side while Kayama coughed, holding his chest.  
  
Ichiro crawled over to Kayama "Kayama!... Kayama!... Are you... okay?"  
  
Kayama looked at him after a while. "Go...men...nasai...Shing...guuji...I...broke...my...pro...mise."  
  
"It's okay Kayama." Ichiro found it harder to speak. "You tried,... and did... your best." he then patted Kayama. "Some promises have to be... broken."  
  
Kayama just smiled and closed his eyes. "A...ari...gatou...I'm...glad...I...became...y...your...friend." and he lapsed into heaven.  
  
Ichiro's tears started to fall. "I will see you later,... Kayama."  
  
Tenkai laughed harder when he saw what had just happened. "That was touching."  
  
Ichiro held on the railing on the ship and stood up, his eyes burning with rage. "You sick, obnoxious bastard!"  
  
"Oh, so you're gonna kill me? Hahaha! Before you can kill someone as powerful as me, you have to practice first." the gateway in his pet's belly swirled and a growl was heard. This growl is much different from a Kouma's growl. It sounded bigger, fiercer and more powerful.  
  
The sailors stared in awe at the belly and prepared for what is about to come out.  
  
Ichiro started to pray, "Akagi, please!... You're our only... hope!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Sir! It's overloading! We're gonna die if we don't fire or abort!" The engineer spoke, nervously looking at the dials.  
  
"Hai, just a while longer!" Akagi replied, calm and patiently.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ichiro aimed his sidearm at the gateway. Just then, two huge arms came out, followed by a skull shaped head as big as a deck gun with dark blue eyes burning in blue flame, sharper teeth than a regular Kouma and a long tongue which kept on moving about.  
  
"AKAGI!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
The engineers turned the key which opened up a panel. All three of them flipped some switches and together, they pressed three buttons. The cannon fired, releasing a tremendous amount of energy. The Soul beam moved as if it was freed from captivity for a long time. The bright white beam caused such force that the water gave way to its movement.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The noise the Soul beam made as it made its way to its target forced Tenkai and the other men to look at it as it came straight at them. Straight at the gateway to be more specific. The creature shrieked as the beam hit it, pushing it back inside the gateway. the beam then followed it and went inside the gateway. Tenkai screamed as small spots of white light started to form on different parts of his body. "NO! NO! I can't be beaten by you wretched humans and your pathetic machines! I-impossible!" He looked at Ichiro and the other sailors. "Fools! Don't you know you're all going to die too? Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Ichiro sternly spoke his best, letting Tenkai hear every bit of word clearly, "If it means that we'll be protecting the smiles, happiness and peace of Teito and its citizens,..." he closed his eyes and remembered the happiness in people's faces as he walked with Sakura, those times when Sakura would smile at him, those times when the whole Hanagumi would have fun during their vacations, the times when he would do all sorts of silly stuff to make someone happy, the smiles on the audience's faces when he clipped their tickets and the smiles they had when watching the Hanagumi perform on stage. He remembered everyone's smiles during his and Sakura's wedding day, he remembered the feeling of goodness and peace which flowed into him when he sees smiling people, living their lives in peace and happiness. Lastly, he remembered before he left that Sakura will bear their child whom he wants to live peacefully and happily. "...so be it." Ichiro looked at the Soul beam "Angels on our shoulders." he thought.  
  
The sailors started to smile even if they too, are about to die. They just saved Teito from a great evil which is almost invincible.  
  
Ichiro took out the picture of his family. Aside from the blood, there is a hole on it caused by Tenkai's beam which pierced him earlier. The hole is on Ichiro's face on the picture. He kissed the picture for as long as he could, thinking "Minna-san, Sakura, gomen nasai for breaking my promise. I love you all. I wish I could see you guys one last time." Tears started to fall from his eyes and he quietly sobbed. "Kayama, I'm coming. Wait for me." he thought. He watched Tenkai as his breathing became harder and harder, his heartbeat beating slower and slower and all his senses started to fade away. "So this is how it feels like to die. It's not that bad at all." then, the pain started to go away.  
  
Ichiro forced his body some more. He wanted to stay alive for as long as he could to make sure that Tenkai is destroyed. His eyesight started to blur even more as he tried to stay alive longer. When he saw Tenkai's form fading to white, Ichiro smiled, satisfied that his job on earth is done. "Now,..." he thought, "...minna-san, Sakura, you'll all live in peace now." He returned the picture back into his pocket and with one last breath, he exhaled, taking his breath of life along with it. His eyes closed and his lifeless body tumbled off the railing and into the ocean, making a quiet splash as he hit it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Song playing in the background: Saving private Ryan Omaha beach)  
  
Akagi and everyone aboard the Maya watched as the Soul beam forced its way out of Tenkai, disintegrating him and spreading half a mile apart. The power disintegrated half of the Harusame, and completely destroyed some of its systems. The remaining sailors on board knelt down as the beam passed them.   
  
The Harusame tilted forward while the waves slowly bury it to the ocean floor. The blood of all the men who died stained on the spot where the Harusame met its glorious end. As the sun sets on the horizon, its yellowish color radiated the sea of crimson blood and turned it somewhat yellow. Objects started to float on top followed shortly afterwards by the bodies of the sailors. The water stopped pulling down the Harusame until the stern was left above water, showing the four propellers and the two rudders. Its propellers continued to spin as if it was still full of life even at its death. With one last push, the waves pulled down the ship, bringing it to the depths of the sea. The torn and worn out naval ensign flag, which used to hang proudly on the mast of the ship, floated down and it lay gently on top of the sea of blood.  
  
(End the song)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls once again practiced for the rehearsal. As Iris said her lines fluently, clearly and as she acted gracefully, her eyes popped wide open and she ran to the room crying really hard. "ONIICHAN!! ONIICHAN!! WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!!? WHY!?" Iris banged the door of her room and flopped down to the bed, drenching the sheets with tears. "ITS ALL IRIS' FAULT!! IF SHE HAD STOPPED HIM, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!! ONIICHAN, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!!! You promised!" Iris clenched her bedsheet and felt something warm. She looked at it and saw Jean-Paul. She hugged her only companion and soaked the teddy bear in tears, "Oh, Jean-Paul, oniichan's gone! He's gone!" her voice became weaker, "He left us."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi and his crew stared at the open sea where the Harusame last stood. If his first officer didn't go to him, he would've stared at it forever.  
  
The first officer calmly asked "What now, taichou?"  
  
Akagi slowly turned to face him. "Well, the least we can do here is to pick up those men and bring their bodies back to Japan."  
  
"Yes sir." The first officer left, immediately replaced by the first mate who just received a transmission.  
  
"Who is it?" Akagi asked still looking blankly at the bloody sea in front of him.  
  
"It's the Admiral sir."  
  
Akagi quickly went to the bridge and picked up the radio "Yes, Admiral?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've been looking at our radar system. A few moments ago, the Harusame disappeared and we could not find their location. We were wondering if you know anything and if Tenkai is destroyed since we can't find him either." Akagi spoke as he shuffled some papers.  
  
"Admiral, we have beaten Tenkai. Rest assured, he won't be bothering us anymore." The room then was filled with cheers, applauses, handshakes and hugs.  
  
"demo," Akagi continued. "We payed dearly for that." their happiness began to fade when they realized what Akagi meant.  
  
"Did you find any survivors?"  
  
"We found one. He is in the medical room. We are currently looking for other survivors. We are also collecting the dead bodies to be buried there in Japan in honor of their self-sacrifice to protect it."  
  
"Can you get his name? The only survivor you found, I mean."  
  
"I'll ask him." Admiral Sato then heard some murmurs and after that, Akagi returned to the radio. "Gomen, Admiral. I have been informed that he just died."  
  
"Have you found the officers?"  
  
"We found their ensign, Seiiko Chokai, their Chief, Tehiko Inuyasha. We also found their first officer, Kayama Yuichi..." Admiral Sato listened as Akagi's voice grew softer and a murmur was heard. "My men have just found their Captain, Shinguuji Ichiro."  
  
"Shinguuji, Kayama..." He murmured. His voice then grew clearer as he asked, "And they're dead?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are there still men there?"  
  
"We don't know. We will stay longer to look for the other men. Sir, we would like to have your permission to dispatch more ships to help in the search."  
  
"Permission granted." Admiral Sato then turned to his dispatcher, "Contact every ship within range and tell them to go to the Maya's location. Their orders will be told by Akagi-taichou."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I'm sorry if you felt bad about Ichiro and Kayama dying but it's part of the story. I don't really know much about the officers in a ship so if you can correct me, I will appreciate it.  
  
Saving Private Ryan is the award-winning film of 1998. Many of you might know it. It is pretty popular. The music I picked to be played in this fanfic is pretty dramatic. You can download it in KaZaA. If you have a tape, vcd or dvd of the movie, the song is played after the landing at omaha beach in the scene where they show the dead soldiers lying on the sand and showing one of private Ryan's brothers. I recommend that you watch it though it is pretty gruesome. If you don't want to see a guy's guts then don't watch it.  
  
There will be a chapter 7. It is the last chapter.  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you think :) 


	7. Chapter 7 to be continued

There will be a chapter 8. Before, this should be the last chapter but when I upload it, it's cut and the rest won't show up so I cut this chapter into two with chapter 8 as the last.  
  
The next chapters are the most dramatic of all and there will be lots of crying.  
  
The theme song of this fanfiction (not chapter) is 'Leaving song' by the band, Stephen Speaks. I made this song the theme song because of Ichiro Ohgami's departure and death. It sort of brings out the real essence of this story. I would strongly recommend you to listen to it while reading this chapter and chapter 8 to achieve the full emotional and dramatic experience they give.  
  
Opening  
  
"Sir, we have found all the men." Akagi spoke to Admiral Sato as he took the naval ensign flag which used to hang proudly on the Harusame's mast.  
  
"Are there survivors?"  
  
"No sir, there were no survivors. All one hundred thirty three men are dead sir. Twelve medics, eight officers and one hundred thirteen men."  
  
"Arigatou for retrieving their bodies. We will prepare for their funeral once you arrive."  
  
"Hai. Akagi-taichou, over and out."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Perdition (Best we ever had)  
  
"What's wrong with Iris? She suddenly burst out of the room." Sakura asked as the Hanagumi tried comforting Iris from the outside of her door.  
  
Maria knocked "Iris, open up." she continued to knock "Iris."  
  
Iris didn't answer. She just stared blankly at her bed, wrapping Jean-paul in her arms. She pretended not to hear the others' knocks and voices outside her room.  
  
"Maybe we should leave her alone. She will come out sooner or later." Sumire spoke as Maria started to give up knocking on the door.  
  
Kanna then walked towards the dining room as she spoke, "Lets eat dinner already. I'll bring up Iris' food."  
  
The girls then proceeded to the dining room and started eating dinner.  
  
Iris stared at the open window, regretting herself for not stopping her beloved oniichan from going. A small gust of wind entered her room and carried a letter to her bed. She looked at it and realized it was the letter she was about to give to him. She cried more when she remembered it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Admiral Sato went out his office and looked at the workers typing letters to the families of the deceased sailors. He watched as constant monotonous sounds of typing filled the place followed by constant clings. A worker went to him, carrying a small pile of papers.  
  
"Sir, these are the finished letters of the first seventy four men. Shall we wait until all the letters are finished before we deliver them?"  
  
"Hai." Admiral Sato stared at the letters on his hands and went to his office. He shuffled through the papers, reading the names of the men. He rested until the phone on his office rang. He reached for the receiver and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Admiral Sato, what's the battle report? Anything new going on?"   
  
Admiral Sato recognized the voice and replied, "Ah, Yoneda-shirei, I am pleased to inform you that Tenkai is gone."  
  
Yoneda couldn't contain his excitement and replied with a more cheerful tone, "That's great! What's happening now to our two ships? Are they en route back here?"  
  
Admiral Sato couldn't answer his question for he thought that if Yoneda found out, he might get a heart attack.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, hai?" Admiral Sato replied, eating his words.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Anyway, I'm gonna be over there in a few minutes to check on the status of the ships and maybe congratulate them. Bye." and Yoneda hung up.  
  
Admiral Sato slowly returned the receiver on the phone. "Well," he thought. "He has to know about it. He's the shirei anyway."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the dinner, the Hanagumi decided to go back to Iris and help her with any problem she has. Like before, Iris didn't answer.  
  
"Come on out Iris." Kohran called from outside the door.  
  
"Your dinner's here Iris, come on out and eat!" Kanna added while carrying a tray of Iris' dinner.  
  
"Well, I better go. It's getting late." Sakura spoke.  
  
Kohran then replied after her futile efforts at knocking on Iris' door. "Okay, Sakura-han. See ya next time."  
  
"All right, bye minna-san! Good night!" As Sakura turned, Sumire stopped her.  
  
"Sakura-san,"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I've been wondering, don't you ever feel lonely when chuu'i's not with you?"  
  
"Iie I don't. Even if I'm there alone, I always feel Ichiro by my side so I don't feel lonely. He promised that he'll come back and I trust him." then, Sakura smiled and went out the front door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Admiral Sato opened the door of the steam car and Yoneda stepped out, followed by Ayame. He saluted and the three of them went inside the headquarters.  
  
As Yoneda stepped inside, the men saluted him and he asked, "How are the ships? I'm pleased that we defeated Tenkai."  
  
"Sir, the Maya is returning home. ETA, nine-thirty am tomorrow."  
  
"Why only the Maya? Did the Harusame have to do something? If they did, Ichiro should have told us so we know."  
  
The staff fell silent and didn't show any emotion as Yoneda continued to speak.  
  
Ayame started to become suspicious of the silence in the room.  
  
Admiral Sato went to the filing cabinet and took out a piece of paper. He went over to Yoneda and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a letter. You have to read it."  
  
Yoneda gingerely took the paper and read its contents. He gasped and looked at Admiral Sato. "Hey, I didn't know you can pull of such a good joke as this!"   
  
Admiral Sato just stared at the ground with an emotionless face.  
  
"Oh, no!" Yoneda thought and he was immediately thrown into sadness.  
  
Ayame took the paper and read it, letting out a gasp. "Ichiro-kun." Her hands began to tremble and she dropped the paper.  
  
Admiral Sato picked up the paper and put it on the desk in front of Yoneda. "We have letters for the other sailors' families and we plan to give it to them after we are finished typing all the other letters."  
  
"Did they find any survivors?"  
  
"Iie, they found no one."  
  
"Demo there must be some men they left out!"  
  
"None, Yoneda-shirei. They counted all one hundred thirty three men dead."  
  
Yoneda gloomily replied, "I-I'll just go back home. I don't feel so well."  
  
Ayame stood up and helped Yoneda back to the steam car. The two were silent during the drive back to the Teigeki, not letting Kasumi hear about it. Yoneda clutched the letter so hard that it tore.  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Yoneda exclaimed as they went in the manager's office. "He would always pull out of anything! Why not now?"  
  
"We trusted him that he would always come back."  
  
"Ichiro..."  
  
Ayame held back a few tears "How are we going to tell the girls about it? If we keep it from them, they would be suspicious."  
  
"We'll let the Admiral tell them. He'll give a letter to Sakura. I just don't want to see them cry when we tell them."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sakura sat and rested on the wooden chair on the balcony of their apartment. She inhaled a big gulp of air. "Ichiro, please come back, it has been three days now. You're the only one who can help our dilemma with Iris who locked herself up in her room for some reason." Sakura relaxed on the chair, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Just then, she heard a faint unpleasant noise. She got up her chair and peeped down from their balcony. She saw a black steam car coming which had the Navy's insignia on the side, hood and the roof. Since Ichiro is the only sailor in the whole apartment, Sakura immediately ran down and waited for it to come. As it came, she expected to see her beloved Ichiro step out and give her a hug but instead, two high-ranking officials came out.  
  
"Mrs. Shinguuji, I presume?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The navy official took out an envelope from his coat and handed it to Sakura. It had the navy insignia on it.  
  
Sakura took the envelope and opened it, fearing the worst. Inside was a neatly folded piece of paper. She removed the seal and unfolded the paper. She then began to read its contents.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Shinguuji,  
  
We would like to apologize to you for the untimely death of your husband. We understand your close relation with Shinguuji Ichiro-chuu'i and this letter we sent to you expresses our heartfelt sorrow for his loss. He was placed on a naval unit whose dangerous duty is to place himself and his men to risk their lives to protect Teito. He served for its defense against the great evil Tenkai brought with him and he sacrificed his life and his men's life to defeat Tenkai as a sign of great love for you, his friends, family, relatives and the citizens of Teito. No words of ours could ever relieve the pain of a loss so overwhelming.  
  
Your husband is a good man. He always kept his men happy and he made them closer to each other even at the hardest of times. He is the bond which held them all together. He was a fine sailor and he firmly believed that love, trust and understanding can conquer anything and overcome whatever stands in his way.   
  
We would like you to accept our sincere condolences for you, your family, friends and relatives and we hope that this consolation which may be found in the gratitude of our city may ease the pain of your lost loved one. We pray to god to relieve some of the anguish of your bereavement and leave you only the cherished memory of your loved, lost.  
  
He died 5:45 pm last night. His body and all the other men's bodies will arrive in Yokohama harbor at 9:30 am if you want to see him.  
  
Condolences,  
  
Sato Utsumi  
  
Admiral, Imperial Navy  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura slowly kneeled down to the floor. She looked up at the two men, refusing to believe what she just read.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mrs. Shinguuji." The two men then left after comforting Sakura for a while.  
  
Sakura ran to the Teigeki, still refusing to believe what was written on the letter. Her tears fell as she ran, leaving a trail.  
  
Kasumi opened the door, "Ah, Sakura-san! How're you? I didn't know you were coming."  
  
Sakura didn't care about Kasumi's greeting. She hustled towards Yoneda-shihainin's office.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Kasumi called out to her as Sakura ran to the second floor.  
  
Sakura opened the door without knocking. "Shihainin!" Sakura cried, holding up her letter, "Is this true!?"  
  
Yoneda didn't answer her or look up to her. His facial expression seemed to speak for her. Sakura saw almost the same letter she had on his desk but it's addressed to him. A tear slid down Yoneda's eye as he looked at Kayama and Ichiro's pictures.  
  
Sakura looked at Ayame. Her back was turned and she was facing the window, weeping. "Oh no!" she thought and she fell on her knees and buried her face into the letter and she sobbed loudly.  
  
Yoneda looked at Sakura and he went over to her, trying to comfort her. Ayame, too, forced herself to stop weeping and she helped comfort Sakura.  
  
Kasumi stopped in front of the manager's office when she heard sobbing. "Sakura-san?" she thought. Kasumi knocked and Ayame let her in. She saw Sakura kneeling on the floor with Yoneda kneeling beside her as she sobbed. "Sakura-san, what's the matter?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer and instead, she just calmed down but her tears continued falling.  
  
"Sakura-san, is there anything I can help you with?" Kasumi helped Sakura and they both went out of the office.  
  
Sakura just shook her head and kept it down.  
  
"Yo! Sakura! Didn't know you were here!" Kanna cheerfully went over to the two, "What's with the face, Sakura? It has never been like that."  
  
Sakura forced a smile.  
  
"Iris still hasn't come out of her room yet. We still don't know what's wrong with her. We were already planning on breaking down the door but Iris might get shocked at our violence and she might think we're mad at her."  
  
Sakura finally looked at Kanna "Maybe because Iris had already found out."  
  
"Found out about what?"  
  
Kasumi then spoke to her, "Sakura-san, tell us, what's the matter?"  
  
Sakura didn't look at her and tears began to fall again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, transmission from Akagi-taichou."  
  
Admiral Sato went over and took the radio. "Hai, Akagi-taichou?"  
  
"Admiral, we're near Japan. We'll be there in about an hour. Can you please notify the morgue of our arrival?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatou. Over and out."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shihainin, Admiral Sato just called. He said we better get dressed. Ichiro-kun and Kayama-kun will be arriving."  
  
"You're right Ayame, I'll get ready. I think we better give the morgue their naval uniforms for their funeral. Do you have them?"  
  
"I only have Ichiro-kun's uniform. I will contact Tsukigumi and ask for Kayama-kun's."  
  
"Please do so."  
  
Ayame went to the phone and dialed the Tsukigumi's secret number.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura, why are you crying? What's the matter?" Kanna's loud voice was heard by Maria and she went out to the lobby. There she saw Sakura crying and Kanna and Kasumi comforting her.  
  
"Sakura?" Maria went over and knelt down. "Why, Sakura? Please tell us."  
  
Sakura didn't answer and she slowly handed Maria the paper, looking away.  
  
Maria then felt uneasy as she saw the navy's insignia on the paper.  
  
Kanna and Kasumi huddled close to Maria to read it. The two were shocked at its contents. Kasumi stared to cry while Maria and Kanna didn't say anything.  
  
Maria just stared at the paper while Kanna went to the second floor to tell the others the news.  
  
The first one to come down is Sumire. "Kanna-san, you and your big stupid jokes! Why would anyone want to believe you?" Sumire then saw Kasumi and Sakura crying and Maria staring at the paper as she went down the steps. Sumire started to get nervous. "Maria-san?"  
  
Maria looked at Sumire with tears on her eyes. "Sumire"  
  
Sumire knew it was bad because it's the first time she saw Maria cry in her whole life. "It's true then?"  
  
Maria nodded and held up the paper.  
  
Sumire didn't want to read its contents. She didn't want to read that Ichiro is already dead but she knew deep down that it is true.  
  
Kohran was on her way back to her room when she saw Sumire sitting down in one corner, her face was covered with her arms which are resting on her knees. Kohran could see tears dripping. "Sumire-han?"  
  
Sumire wiped her tears on her arms and looked at Kohran. "Koran, its nothing, really. I just remembered something sad."  
  
"Well, okay then. Cheer up Sumire-han." Kohran then continued to walk towards the room but as she went past Sumire she felt a slight tug on her dress. She looked at it and saw two hands which are attached to Sumire. Sumire was pleading to Kohran for something by the look on her eyes, "Sumire-han?"  
  
"Oh, Kohran! Chuu'i's dead! He's dead!" then she started crying.   
  
Startled, she replied "What do you mean Ichiro-han's dead!? He promised us!"  
  
"And he broke it! Read the letter Maria-san is holding! That will prove to you that he's dead!" then she let go and sobbed.  
  
Kohran continued to walk towards her room. as she walked, she saw Maria staring at a letter with dried up tears on her cheeks. "No, it's not true. It will never happen. They were just acting. It's not true!" she broke into a run and closed the door on her room, her back turned against it. Then, she heard a door close. She opened hers and peeped. She saw Yoneda and Ayame walking towards the stairs. She followed them and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Shihainin, Admiral Sato said Kayama-kun and Ichiro-kun's bodies are almost there. We better hurry up." Ayame spoke, carrying a naval uniform in a hanger.  
  
"Hai. Do you have Kayama's uniform?"  
  
"Hai. Tsukigumi will bring it to the docks."  
  
Kohran stopped, mortified. 'bodies'? "Could it mean, no! It's not true! It's not true!" Kohran started to believe it and she ran back in her room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame and Yoneda stepped out of the steam car and they saw over thirty morgue cars. As they went to the dock, they saw many people there waiting for the Maya to arrive. Admiral Sato was there, contacting Akagi with the radio. The people's voices grew louder and they were forced to look at the sea. There it was, a black figure slowly appearing on the horizon followed by four more figures. As they came closer, two more figures appeared.  
  
Yoneda and Ayame watched as the figure became clearer. Yes, it was the Maya. People anxiously waited for it to dock and see their loved ones once again. As the ship came closer to the harbor, they could see men waving at them and they could see that the ship was full of holes and melted metal due to Tenkai's assault on it.   
  
Other people who haven't found out about the Harusame's fate began to wonder why it isn't here. Only the cries of the Harusame's crew's families answered for them. As the ship docked, people cheered. The ramp was placed down and sailors ran to their families, reuniting with their loved ones once again.  
  
Yoneda and Ayame watched as sailors told the people to clear a path. As the people did so, the sailors went aboard the other six docked ships and brought down stretchers with bodies covered in white cloth. They were the Harusame's crew. The families went closer to the bodies and looked for their loved ones.  
  
Akagi placed a hand on Yoneda and Ayame's shoulder. "The two are in my ship." then, he gestured for them to follow him. The three waited outside the ship as bodies were being taken down. They too, were in stretchers and covered in white cloth. Akagi went over and looked at each body being taken down to look for Kayama and Ichiro's. When he found Kayama, he called Yoneda and Ayame to come closer to see him. His face was pale and lifeless. There were all sorts of wounds on his face. They nodded and the men continued to carry Kayama to the morgue car. Tsukigumi commandoes followed their taichou as he was brought to the morgue.  
  
"Is Ichiro-kun's body still there?" Ayame asked.  
  
Akagi replied "Hai. You will know if it is him."  
  
The three waited for over five minutes until they saw a body being brought in a stretcher, covered in white cloth. The only difference is that the body had a katana on either side. The markings on the hilt is the same as the markings on the hilt of Ichiro's katana. They went closer and pulled down the cloth up to the neck. It is Ichiro. His face was as pale and as white as Kayama's. There were numerous lacerations and his hair is not spiky anymore. Oddly enough, his face was contorted to a small smile. They looked at him for a while and Ayame nodded at the men and they brought him to the morgue car.  
  
But before they could put the body inside the car, a voice was heard. "Shihainin!"  
  
They turned to see the Kazegumi followed by the Hanagumi. Iris finally came out of her room and she was with them. Yoneda was dissapointed that the girls came but he couldn't do anything about it, they were already there. The most logical thing he did was to point at Ichiro's body which is still lying on the stretcher behind the morgue car. The sailors presumed that the girls are Ichiro's friends, family or relatives so they just let them be.   
  
The girls slowly went towards him. The familiar katanas beside him made them feel even worse for only Ichiro handles that kind of blade. They just stared at it for a while until Kanna finally pulled down the cloth. Time had stopped for it was true. He is dead. Perdition beset them as the man they cared for is there, on a situation which is for them, impossible to happen. Tears dripped on the body as they mourned their taichou and friend.  
  
Sakura couldn't hold her grief and wrapped her arms around him, crying even louder. "Ichiro, Ichiro! NO!! Ichiro, why?! Why, Ichiro, why?! You promised! You promised! YOU PROMISED!" His body, even if it is dead still radiated some warmth into Sakura, telling her that he loves her and cares for her even at his death. The warmth then faded and it was replaced with coldness.   
  
"Oniichan is a liar! He is a liar! He breaks promises! Why did you do it oniichan?!! You said you'll never leave us!! WAAAAAH!!!" Iris ran beside Sakura and clutched Ichiro's cold, dead hands. "We love you oniichan." and she cried even louder.   
  
The others couldn't contain their tears but they tried to comfort each other especially Sakura and Iris. Sakura kissed him one last time and stood up, followed by the others who kissed him on the forehead. The men returned the cloth over his body and placed him in the morgue car.  
  
  
  
"I never thought I'd see this day come." Tsubaki finally spoke, wiping some of her tears.  
  
The others watched as the morgue car left towards the morgue.  
  
Yoneda didn't look at them the whole time. He called Ayame and both followed the car towards the morgue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls couldn't eat that afternoon. The loss of Ichiro was too much to bear especially for Sakura who cried and cried until she fainted. Their energy and determination to perform the play had dissipated along with Ichiro. They didn't rehearse for the play that day.   
  
Whenever Maria would tell them that they should start to rehearse, that event would always resurface on their minds:  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm summer night. Ayame went to the salon were Sumire was sipping her tea. "Ah, Sumire." she handed her the script of their next play.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"Hai. It is a very dramatic romance story."  
  
Sumire started to read the script.  
  
Kohran then came in followed by the others. "Ah, Sumire-han, you're here early. Ayame-han called us for the script of the next play."  
  
"It's Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Waah! That's a beautiful story! I can't wait!"  
  
"It's good for your new love life with taichou eh, Sakura?" Kanna teased, elbowing Sakura.  
  
Sakura just blushed "Well, um, maybe just a little. We're already happy together."  
  
"Okay now, I'll give you time to read the script then I'll assign the roles." Ayame then handed out the scripts. "Be back here after about... ten minutes." the girls slowly went to the dining table, reading their scripts.  
  
Ichiro had finished filing some papers without the help of Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki who were busy with the props and stage arrangement. He went to the dining room to get a drink of water and saw the girls reading their scripts. He kissed Sakura on the cheek and she smiled. As he kissed her, he caught a glimpse of the title written on her script. "Oooh, Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"Hai. It's our next play." She replied as he kissed her again.  
  
"I love that. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite english literature. To see that as the next play is like a dream come true."  
  
Maria looked at him "Then we will try our best to make it the best play ever. Right, minna?"   
  
Everyone nodded and exclaimed "Hai!"  
  
"You can count on us taichou!" Kanna grinned, raising her fist.  
  
"Ya Ichiro-han, it will be the best Romeo and Juliet play ever!" Kohran added  
  
"Iris will do her best for oniichan because Iris loves her oniichan!"  
  
"Arigatou. I look forward to it! I will watch every part of it from beginning to end."  
  
"You better, especially if it's my part." Sumire replied.  
  
"Ichiro, you'll never forget it. We promise." Sakura spoke with a warm smile which helped remove some of Ichiro's stress away.  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~  
  
The girls lost more of their strength to rehearse for the play and they didn't rehearse at all. They started to regret themselves for the times they were being mean to Ichiro and now they can't apologize to him anymore.  
  
( to be continued )  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R. Please? 


	8. Chapter 8 continuation

(continuation of chapter 7)  
  
The next morning, it was already the men's funeral. Before leaving for the cemetery, Yoneda remembered something and he fumbled in the trash can for Ichiro's letter. He never thought that he will be giving the letter to the girls. Yoneda put the letter in his pocket and left with Ayame by his side.  
  
It was a pretty big funeral with tons of people. Sailors, families and officers were there. The men's bodies were placed in coffins. Ichiro and Kayama's coffins were much different because of their status, rank and job. Beside Kayama's coffin were Tsukigumi agents. Some of them were weeping while the others kept quiet or talked amongst themselves. Their flag fluttered as the wind passed through it and went to the Hanagumi flag which, like the Tsukigumi flag, fluttered. Ichiro and Kayama are about to be buried along with all the other men of the Harusame.  
  
The glass on Ichiro's coffin were full of tears. Most of it came from Sakura and Iris and the rest came from the others. Yoneda and Ayame were there, walking around the cemetery looking at those men who gave their lives for theirs. Yoneda stopped and talked to the Tsukigumi agents while Ayame stared at Kayama.  
  
After looking at Kayama, she looked at Ichiro's coffin. She could see that the girls had settled down from crying. They were on their seats except for Sakura who stayed beside Ichiro's coffin, talking to him. Maria is reading a book, Kanna is eating some of the rice cakes which are being served, Kohran is stroking Iris' hair while Iris slept peacefully on her lap after crying her eyes out and Sumire is socializing with the other people. Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki were talking amongst themselves. All of them were wearing black including the Tsukigumi agents and the other people. Lots of people who had no relation with the men came to give thanks and to honor their sacrifice to save their city. They went to each family and gave condolences especially to the Hanagumi because their lost loved one is the captain of the ship.  
  
Eight men marched with their black and white uniforms, carrying rifles. The band was readying their instruments. Admiral Sato went up to the stage and sat on one of the chairs there. Vacant chairs were there for Ayame, Yoneda and the Wise men council members.  
  
Admiral Sato went to the center of the stage and called everybody's attention. He then made a speech about the bravery, sacrifice and courage of the men of the Harusame who gave their lives to give them the peace they are enjoying now. The men with the rifles fired their twenty-one shot salute in honor of them.   
  
After the short ceremony, the burial rites were read and the men are already going to be buried.  
  
It took the Hanagumi a pretty long time to pull Sakura away from Ichiro. Once Sakura fell back on her seat, the others comforted her. Iris had already awaken to the commotion and they all watched with tears on their eyes as the Navy men covered Ichiro's coffin with the national flag of Japan and buried him beside Kayama. Yoneda took Ichiro's katanas and wrapped them in cloth in a plan to give it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood in front of the grave of Ichiro with the others. They were silently talking to him as they looked at the tombstone which is engraved,  
  
Shinguuji Ichiro  
  
Chuu'i, Imperial Navy  
  
Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi taichou  
  
Born, January 3, 1903-- Death, March 22, 1934  
  
Yoneda came over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura just looked at Yoneda while he placed his other hand in his pocket.  
  
Yoneda pulled out a white envelope, "Here. Ichiro wanted me to give this to you guys when something would happen to him." he then handed the envelope to Sakura. "I thought I would never give it to you demo something did happen to him."  
  
Sakura gingerly took the envelope. "My family" she muttered as she read the familiar handwriting in front of the envelope.  
  
The others cramped behind her trying to read the letter.  
  
Sakura opened the envelope and started to read the letter aloud.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To my family,  
  
No doubt by now you have already heard of my death. I never really wanted to give this to you because I know that I had promised to come back and I will but there are some promises that have to be broken. You should know that we have purposes here on earth. We have our own purposes to live. I had already fulfilled my purpose here to live. I hope you will understand that I had to do this. Sakura, many people have already died and most of them are still young and their lives were not complete. Oh, how much they wanted to do before they died! Our child still has a long life ahead. He or she is one of the reasons why I accepted this mission. Gomen that our child will be fatherless but I hope that now, when our child is born, he or she will have a good, happy life which I had fought for. I hope that now, even when I'm gone, you will all have stronger teamwork, trust and understanding with each other so please don't cry, I am already happy now that at least even if we didn't beat Tenkai, I died fighting for you and Teito. You are my home away from home.  
  
Life is too short to waste. Hopefully when I died, we have already beaten Tenkai. It is the reason I had to leave you. I had to protect you, my friends and family and my lovely wife, Sakura with my life. I had to fight for our child's bright peaceful future and give Teito its peace that it deserves back to it.  
  
As I write this letter and as the sun sets on my life, I remember the times we were always together. The times when I played Hanafuda with Koran, times when I would make tea with Sumire-kun, times when Iris would cheer me up, times when I train with Kanna-san, times when Maria-san would help me be a better taichou to give you what you need and lastly, the times Sakura and I are together. These are the memories I would always treasure and bring with me no matter where I am.  
  
About the play, "Romeo and Juliet", gomen nasai that I'll be unable to see it with my own mortal eyes and I know that you don't feel like continuing with the play because of me. Please don't. Many people are dying to watch it as much as I do so please start rehearsing and acting as if I'm there because I will always be there with you all no matter what happens. This promise will never be broken ever by anything else in the world and above it. I love all of you especially you, Sakura. My sweet, sweet, Sakura and our child.   
  
Now, I leave everything to you. Continue what we have started with. Protect the Capital when the need arises. Protect each other like what I did and do not ever give up. Always bear in mind that I will always watch over you and be with you. Sakura, please take care of our child. Tell him or her that I love him or her. I hope this peace that we have fought for may endure and last forever. I hope that my death would be the last of these casualties of war.  
  
Maria-san, Kanna-san, Iris, Koran, Sumire-kun, Tsubaki-kun, Yuri-san, Kasumi-san, Ayame-san, Yoneda-shihainin, and lastly, Sakura, all of you will always be in my heart forever.  
  
  
  
Sayonara, my beloved family.  
  
With love,  
  
Teikoku Kagekidan  
  
Hanagumi taichou  
  
Shinguuji Ichiro  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ichiro" Sakura muttered as tears drenched the letter. She sobbed, saying "Now he can't see the future he gave to our child!" and she sobbed even harder.  
  
Yoneda stroked her back and Sakura knelt and cried in front of his grave. The others couldn't help but shed their tears from what they read and Ayame had started to weep again. Yoneda was the only person who didn't cry that time.  
  
Admiral Sato came up to them with some other military officials, carrying a piece of paper. They waited until they all calmed down from crying and spoke to them. "Excuse us, ladies." He bowed and waited until they acknowledged his greeting. He gave the paper to Sakura. "This is Shinguuji-chuu'i's life insurance papers which are kept in the Navy's files. When he passed away, he wanted to give half of his insurance money to his family and the other half to the Teigeki. The navy will continue to pay you Shinguuji-chuu'i's pension for his service to Teito."  
  
Sakura didn't care about any of the insurance or anything else or even wanted it either. The only thing she cared and wanted most more than anything in this world is to have her dear Ichiro back which she knew is utterly impossible. Money would never, ever bring him back now. Yoneda took the insurance papers and thanked Admiral Sato. Admiral Sato and his men bowed and gave their condolences before leaving.  
  
The group stayed in the cemetery up to the afternoon, revisiting their past memories with Ichiro before finally deciding to let him rest in peace.  
  
It has been over one week since Ichiro's funeral. The Hanagumi continued their everyday lives. They would eat together, help each other and they would comfort each other when one should cry. The only difference is that they had gloomy faces and, they still didn't rehearse well for the play despite what Ichiro asked for in his farewell letter. They tried rehearsing for the first three days and it didn't come out satisfactory. Even Sumire, the Teigeki top-star fared as well as the others.  
  
Yoneda watched as the Hanagumi tried one last time to rehearse well. Mistakes were evidently seen and the girls' faces were only forced smiles which are noticeably fake. Yoneda sat in a chair and buried his face in his hands, sighing.  
  
The most affected by this is Sakura. You could see that in her acting and her awkward movements. Sometimes, she would stay in their apartment the whole day and sit on her favorite wooden chair. She would even hallucinate, hearing Ichiro's voices and she would look around, only to remember that he's gone. 'He's gone'. It replayed on her mind over and over again. "He'll never come back to us anymore." Sakura covered her mouth with her right hand and started to sob.  
  
After calming down a bit, she lay on their futon and she looked at Ichiro's side of the futon. She took his picture which she always placed under his pillow and kissed it. She returned the picture back under the pillow and stared at his katanas which she placed on the shelf beside his night table. Yoneda gave her the katanas and made her keep it as remembrance.  
  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door. She stood up and slowly walked towards the door, wiping her tears for she remembered the times when Ichiro would fight side by side with her. She opened the door and smiled for the Hanagumi visited her once again.  
  
"We were worried about you, Sakura. We had to come visit you to cheer you up. The taichou would never forgive us when something happens to you." Kanna spoke.  
  
Sakura welcomed them in and they talked for a while in the dining room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, the group decided to rehearse again for the play. It didn't turn out as well as before. In fact, it became a little worse.  
  
Yoneda went in and talked to them. "Come on, you can do much better than that! Opening night is in two weeks and you are just half-way through! Come on, do this for Ichiro!"  
  
The girls' faces fell when they heard the words 'opening night' and 'Ichiro' because they would always remember Ichiro happily clipping tickets during the opening nights of their plays before. They rehearsed for another hour and decided to call it a day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, in their apartment, Sakura lay on her futon staring at the ceiling. It was very dark except for a white glow which gradually became brighter in the corner of the room. She gasped as the glow came closer to her. She tried to move and get Arataka but she couldn't. She couldn't even cover herself with the blankets. She then wished that her love was there for he would always be by her side, protecting her. She just waited in horror as the figure, head and body covered in white glow, surprisingly leaned forward to kiss her. As the figure's lips met hers, she gasped at the figure's familiar scent and the familiar flavor of the figure's mouth. It radiated a comforting warmth into her as she hesitantly returned the kiss. The figure broke from the kiss and tenderly stroked her cheek and hair, lovingly looking at her. "Ichiro?" she asked as tears were forming in her eyes. The figure smiled and vanished, returning the room to pitch black.  
  
Just then, she woke up. She could still smell the familiar scent and she could still taste that familiar flavor in her mouth. "That dream." She thought. "That was so real." She turned on the night light on her night table, illuminating a yellow glow. As she sat herself up, something fell from her stomach. She looked at it. "What's this?" She then picked it up and gasped for it is a flier of their play, "Romeo and Juliet". "Ichiro." she thought as tears splattered on the flier and she sobbed.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, Maria went to the basement and started to do her target practicing. She went into her favorite slot and readied the target. She loaded bullets into the chamber and released the safety of her revolver. Then she aimed at the target and fired. The loss of their taichou overcame her emotions and as she fired, she didn't get straight bull's-eyes as before. Maria stared at her shots and loaded another round of bullets and fired. After emptying a round and getting one bull's-eye, she opened her locket and looked at the picture of her taichou from the Russo-Japan war.  
  
She wept because now, she had lost two taichous. Her weeping started to become sobbing because she didn't do anything to help prevent both their deaths. She lost her hold on her revolver and it dropped on the table causing a slight vibration which caused the bullets to fall. Maria closed the locket and she weakly picked up her revolver and the seven bullets which fell on the floor.  
  
As she loaded them, she was startled to hear three gun shots. It was odd for her because she was the only one who handled guns in the whole theatre aside from Ayame and Yoneda but they were not in the theatre. She quickly loaded the bullets in her gun, alert for any attacks. As she cocked it, smoke from the target on the left of hers caught her attention. There were three bullet holes on it. The bullet holes' positions were strangely familiar. Then, she remembered it. Everytime she and Ichiro would target practice, his shots were always in the same position the bullet holes are now.  
  
Maria slowly went to the slot adjacent to the target with the holes. As she looked at the slot, she saw nothing except for a smoking gun and a piece of paper. She took a closer look at the familiar gun and gasped, remembering that the gun is Ichiro's weapon which he always brought with him. The gun acted as a paperweight to the piece of paper below it. Maria took the paper and looked at it. It is the flier of their play. "Taichou..." she thought and her tears slowly slid down her cheeks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iris went back to her room after a dip in the pool. She took Jean-paul and placed him on her bed. She went to her drawer to get a book to read. As she fumbled for a book, she saw the blue book which Ichiro gave her for her birthday. As tears started to form, she went to her desk then she opened the book and started to read it.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something terribly odd and at the same time, familiar. She didn't know if she should be afraid or not. Then, the feeling disappeared. She closed the book and looked at her bed and saw that Jean-paul was gone. "Jean-paul?" she started to get worried but when she saw that her friend was with her other stuffed toys, she felt relieved. "How did you get there, Jean-paul?"  
  
As she went towards Jean-paul, she felt the odd feeling return. She tried to feel where it came from and it pointed her on her desk. She looked at her desk and her book was now open. She moved closer to the book and saw a flier of their next play on it. As she cried, she spoke "Oniichan... please, show yourself. Iris knows you're here. She wants to see you again." she looked around the room as she picked up the flier. She looked at the open page while wiping her flowing tears away with the sleeve of her dress. On the open page were a group of words which are highlighted: 'I will always be with you. I love you so much.' she sobbed and held her precious book in her arms.   
  
Her voice was as weak as a whisper from crying. "Jean-paul. Oniichan visited us. He came. He loves us Jean-paul." and she slumped down on her bed, holding the book and Jean-paul. She started to cry hard on the sheets. "We love you too, oniichan. We love you!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kohran was walking towards the basement to check up on the Kobus. They haven't been used for so long so she figured that there might be some broken parts. She wanted to fix Ichiro's Kobu first so she went to the Kobu and as she touched it, it felt... dead. Fearing the worst, Kohran quickly went to the engines and immediately started to check the status. It was totally destroyed beyond repair. "Ichiro-han, your Kobu had died along with you. It loves you Ichiro-han, so do we." and she started to weep.  
  
She opened the cockpit and it was totally useless. The controls wouldn't respond and Ichiro's scent isn't there anymore. "He is depressed, Ichiro-han." sadly, she closed her toolbox and sobbed in a corner of the hangar. After calming down, she went to the other Kobus and proceeded to check them. Strangely, they were all fine and working.  
  
After she's done working, she took one last look at Ichiro's Kobu except that it was now emanating a white glow. She went nearer to the Kobu and stared at it as its engines started to come to life. Kohran didn't move but she stared as the Kobu started up.  
  
A few seconds later, she could feel a strong white light illuminating behind her. As she turned around, the Kobu lost its white glow and shut down. At the same time, the light disappeared and a piece of paper floated down to where the light was. She picked up the paper and like the others, it was a flier of the next play.   
  
  
  
She looked at the now silent Kobu. Life flowed through it for a short while before it calmed and fell back to its slumber. She sat on the foot of the Kobu and leaned on the metal leg, sobbing. The flier dropped from her hand.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sumire sat down on the salon, fanning herself. She was thinking all about the play. If she is the top-star, she would've acted well no matter what happens but now, she couldn't. Finally, she thought that maybe a cup of tea would help her relax.  
  
As she took out her cup, she remembered the times when Ichiro would make her tea. She just stared at the cup until she snapped herself out of it. She went over to the kettle and started to heat the water. Then, she took a pack of tea and as she went back to the table, she was startled.  
  
If she had less self-control, she would've dropped the tea cup and the pack. There on the table, was a steaming cup of tea made just for her. She returned the cup and the pack of tea she was holding and she sat on the chair, looking at the tea in front of her. The tea made her remember the time before Ichiro left. That time, she told him that when he comes back, she will make him her best cup of tea. She wept, hoping that she hadn't said that because there is no more Ichiro to make tea for.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sumire slowly and hesitantly brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. More tears formed as she savored the tea for it was the same tea which Ichiro made her before with his tenderness and care. The tea relaxed her body and helped her feel better but it didn't help comfort and relax her aching heart. She finished the tea until the last drop. Every single sip she took was full of tender loving care only her chuu'i gives. Her hands started to tremble as more tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. If she hadn't lost her self-control, she would've sobbed and dropped the now empty cup.  
  
After she placed down the cup, she was startled to see a flier of their play on the table in front of her. She took the flier and looked at it. "Chuu'i... Arigatou gozaimas." and she started to cry on the flier.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kanna was cooking lunch in the kitchen. All the ingredients for their lunch were placed on the table. She lit the stove and began to heat oil in the frying pan. While waiting, she cut the vegetables and fish in an attempt to make sushi. She took the rice rolls and the sushi wrapper and placed them on the table. After cutting the vegetables and fish, she proceeded to make the sushi. She then took some pork and covered it in her mixture of egg, milk, flour and bread crumbs then she fried it in the heated frying pan.  
  
While waiting, she went towards the dining room. She saw Sumire and Maria sitting there, holding fliers of their next play. "Hey, what's with you two? Is there something wrong with the fliers?"  
  
Sumire was weeping so Maria was the one who replied to her, "Iie, taichou gave us these fliers."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Iie, I'm not."  
  
Kanna, confused, returned to the kitchen to check on the pork she's frying. As she went inside, there were already plates on the table and they were elegantly decorated with vegetables. Startled, she slowly went to the plate and examined a vegetable. "Who could have done this?" she thought. She didn't mind the plates and proceeded to the frying pan to check the pork. It still wasn't ready yet so she decided to get some water ready. As she took the pitcher, she felt a cold, odd feeling and her hair stood up.  
  
The sounds made by pork being fried had stopped. "It couldn't be them. I'm the only one here in this kitchen." slowly she reached for a butcher's knife. As she turned around, she dropped the knife.  
  
There on the table, is their lunch, cooked, hot and ready. "H-how could t-this be?" she went closer to the food and examined it as if there was a disease in it. She looked up and saw a faint glow slowly disappearing. She went to it, feeling the area around it for something she knew she couldn't grasp.  
  
Mystified, she returned back to the table. She gasped when she saw a flier in the middle of the table. She ran to the table and took the flier. "It really was taichou." she smiled and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kohran opened the door of the Teigeki only to be greeted by a puffy-eyed, gloomy Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-han. We're glad you came."  
  
"Arigatou, Koran."  
  
Kohran led Sakura to the dining room where the others were looking at their fliers and they took their seats. "Minna-han, you've gotten fliers too?" Kohran asked, holding up hers.  
  
The others looked at Kohran including Sakura with puzzled looks on their faces. Maria was the first to speak. "You've got one too?" and she looked at Kohran's flier.  
  
"Eh? I got one too! In our apartment... Ichiro visited me." Sakura interrupted, showing them her flier which had dried up tear spots on it.  
  
"Y-you saw taichou?" Maria asked curiosly.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura quickly replied and her tears formed again. "He kissed me demo, I can't see his face. This white glow covered it."  
  
Maria smiled as Sakura wiped her tears. "Taichou will never leave you. You were lucky that you saw him. We didn't."  
  
Kohran interrupted, "I almost saw Ichiro-han, he was right behind me. If I had turned much faster, maybe I could've caught a glimpse of him."  
  
Iris came down to the dining room, sobbing. "Iris felt oniichan her room! She knew oniichan was there because he gave me this!" Iris showed them her flier and the page of the book. "She wanted to see oniichan demo oniichan didn't show up!" and she cried.   
  
The others comforted her as she slowly calmed down.  
  
Just then, Kanna came out of the kitchen, carrying food. She placed the food on the table. "Taichou just showed up. He gave me this flier." she placed her flier on the table.  
  
"Did you see him?" asked Sumire.  
  
Kanna shook her head.  
  
"Looks like it's only you Sakura-san." Sumire looked at Sakura.  
  
The girls then talked with each other on how Ichiro came and gave them the fliers.  
  
Maria, analyzing the events, suddenly spoke, "Now let me get this straight, I'm sure all of you have already known that taichou wants us to make the play successful. He could see us and I think he's feeling pretty bad about us not reahearsing and not doing our best."  
  
"You're right, Maria-san." Sumire replied, "Even if he broke his promise, we mustn't break ours. We had promised him to put up a good play and we must do it even if he isn't here!"  
  
"Oniichan will be watching us, minna." Iris added. "Iris knows he would never break that. At least he's now trying his best not to break that promise."   
  
"Hai! We'll dedicate this play to Ichiro!" Sakura spoke, cheering up a little.  
  
The others smiled and they stood up to their resolve to act their very best in the play.  
  
The girls decided that they had to eat first so they did just that. As the girls took their first bite, it's like heaven had taken them. They began to admire Kanna's cooking a lot more.  
  
"Wow, Kanna-san! This is the best! I've never thought I would ever like your cooking at all!" Sumire commented.  
  
"Mmmm! Kanna cooks much better than before!" Iris cheerfully added.  
  
"Why didn't you cook like this before?" Maria asked, still expressionless.  
  
"Kanna-han, even the Kobu would like this!" Kohran exaggerated.  
  
Kanna too was beginning to admire her own cooking. Wait,... her cooking?  
  
"It's too bad... Ichiro couldn't taste this anymore." Sakura interrupted, tears dripping down her face.  
  
The others lost their appetites and their contented faces fell back to sadness and regret when they thought about him. Kohran comforted Sakura who now dropped her chopsticks and sobbed on her hands. Iris couldn't help but sob and the others comforted her.   
  
"Actually," Kanna interrupted. "I didn't cook it." the others looked at her. Sakura and Iris stopped sobbing and also looked at her, teary-eyed.  
  
"I forgot to tell you," she added, "When I wasn't looking, the taichou prepared it. The food was already there, prepared, when I looked."  
  
The others looked at their plates, startled at what they heard. "Ichiro wanted us to have a good meal to cheer us up." Sakura spoke, her tears forming again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls went to the stage and began rehearsing for their play, feeling that Ichiro is watching them. They kept their promises and put up a good rehearsal.  
  
Over one and a half weeks had past and the opening night is in four days. Yoneda was delighted at the wonderful rehearsals the girls had performed these past days. "They really love Ichiro so much to finally start their rehearsals well." he spoke at Ayame as the two watched the girls rehearse.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Rumors have it that Ichiro-kun showed himself to them, giving them fliers."  
  
"Good one, Ayame! But I have to see it to believe it. Only thing is, I already believe it. I know Ichiro very well even 'till his death." he chuckled as he looked at the balcony of the theatre.  
  
Finally, opening night had walked straight into the Teigeki's front door.  
  
The girls were in the costume room, checking their costumes for the play. Tsubaki was at the gift shop, arranging souvenirs and putting up the bromides. Yuri was backstage, checking the props and the lights. Kasumi, on the other hand was relieved of her paperwork and was assigned to be the new ticket clipper to replace Ichiro while Yoneda and Ayame took over her paperwork.  
  
With only twenty minutes before the doors opened, the girls took last minute check-ups. The anxious crowd waited impatiently as the front doors began to unlock.  
  
A very long line was seen as people excitedly held their tickets and talked about the play. Fortunately, no one brought up the topic about the Harusame's fate even if some knew that the taichou of the ship was just a lowly ticket clipper in their favorite theatre. The doors finally opened and they were greeted by Kasumi. The crowd waited in their lines as Kasumi clipped their tickets one by one.  
  
Kasumi managed to keep her composure as she tiredly clipped the three-hundred and eleventh ticket belonging to an old man. She wiped her forehead, experiencing for the first time what Ichiro had been through without complaining.   
  
The crowd, or should I say, audience, restlessly stirred in their seats, waiting for the curtains to rise. Yoneda and Ayame were on the balcony where they always stayed, talking to each other. Finally, the lights dimmed and the audience hushed each other as the curtains rose. Sumire, the lead actress playing Juliet, slowly walked to the middle of the stage.  
  
She stood up straight with dignity and pride and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, this play, Romeo and Juliet,..." her voice was beginning to tremble "...is...dedicated to our...beloved...ticket clipper,...Shinguuji Ichiro, in...in memory of him. He'll always be remembered." her eyes began to water but she immediately controlled it, regaining her composure. The audience then started to talk with each other about the former ticket clipper. Word about what happened to him spread out quickly in the theatre. Sumire interrupted, "We will already begin the play, please remain in your seats." the audience's voices then died down and they eagerly looked at the stage.   
  
The play started and ended a smashing success. Sakura, despite her pregnancy, managed to act well. Yoneda and Ayame couldn't help but smile at the courage the girls put up in the stage.   
  
The girls bowed at the audience while being peltered with applauses. They smiled at the audience.  
  
Iris felt that familiar odd feeling return again. At the corner of her eye, a faint white glow caught her attention. She tugged Sakura and pointed at the glow. Catching her attention, the others were forced to look at it and finally, they saw him, Ichiro, standing at his favorite spot. His transparent figure smiled at them and waved. The girls, on the brink of tears, smiled back. They planned to go to him right away but in a blink of an eye, he was gone without a trace.  
  
The girls waited in the lobby, thanking the audience as they passed by for watching the play. The audience, aside from thanking the girls for the magnificent play also gave their condolences especially to Sakura for they knew long ago that the young widow is Ichiro's wife.  
  
After the last person left the theatre, they sobbed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been over a year and Sakura finally gave birth to a healthy young boy. During her days in the hospital, the Hanagumi, Kazegumi, Ayame and Yoneda visited her almost everyday. Each day, they would debate with each other about what would be the baby's name.  
  
"Let's name him Shinji!" Iris exclaimed as she looked at the small infant in Sakura's arms.  
  
"That's a good name!" Koran replied.  
  
"Shinguuji Shinji? Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all." Sakura thought as she tenderly held her son closer to her.  
  
"Okay!" Kanna exclaimed. "It's decided then! Shinji's the name of our nephew!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. It sounds more like a rhyme than a name." Sumire spoke as she studied their sleeping nephew. "Shinguuji Shinji." she murmured.  
  
"Let's go with that name. I'm sure taichou would like that name." Maria replied. The room fell silent and Sakura dropped her head.  
  
"Arigatou, minna-san for being there for me and for giving me and Ichiro's son a name." Sakura finally spoke, raising her head with a forced smile.   
  
Another week passed and Sakura was released from the hospital along with her son who is now baptized as Shinguuji Shinji. Sakura first visited Ichiro's grave to talk to him and tell him about their son. After a few minutes with him, she bid him goodbye and she brought Shinji to Ichiro and her apartment and they lived there.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four years had passed and Shinji had grown a healthy child. In the apartment, a mailman was seen walking towards the room. He took out an envelope with the Navy insignia on it and knocked. Sakura opened the door and took the mail. It was another payment for the pension of Ichiro. She thanked the mailman and closed the door, returning to her waiting son.  
  
"Mommy, what is that?" the four year old boy pointed at the mail Sakura was holding.  
  
"Oh, its money the Navy pays us for your daddy's pension." she replied.  
  
"Mommy, what is a Navy? Was that daddy's job before?"  
  
Sakura took Shinji and they sat on the chairs on the balcony. "Hai. Your daddy used to work there. The Navy protects us from evil and harm much like what your aunts, cousin Iris and I do as Hanagumi members. Your daddy was our taichou too in the Hanagumi demo he protected us."  
  
"Wow! So daddy was a hero?" the little boy asked curiously.  
  
Sakura looked at her son's innocent face, longing for answers about his father. She wiped some of her tears away and nodded. "He is our hero and because of that, he's not here with us anymore."  
  
"Mommy, can I see some pictures of daddy?"  
  
"Honey, we've already seen his pictures earlier."  
  
"Please, mommy?"  
  
"Why don't you look at the mirror? You'll see daddy in it." She looked at the child. Shinji looked so much like Ichiro: his face's shape, his ears, forehead and most importantly, no one would ever forget that spiky hair which also came from Ichiro. His eyes, nose, lips and the texture of his hair came from Sakura. He was the product of a beautiful maiden and a handsome sailor.  
  
"Mommy, you're so silly." the boy giggled.  
  
Sakura sighed and took their photo album. Shinji excitedly looked at the pictures of his father as Sakura told him stories about Ichiro, sometimes stopping to wipe some tears for remembering some of the most memorable times with him. "Okay, it's time to go to the cemetery to visit your daddy." she closed the album and returned it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
At the cemetery, the mother and child walked towards a familiar tombstone which is also the most important to them. Shinji broke away from his mother and went to play around with almost anything. Sakura smiled at her happy son and placed some flowers on the tombstone.  
  
"Ichiro, I know you can see our son now. He has grown up to look just like you. I hope you're proud of him." She lit some candles and decorated them in front of the tombstone. "He doesn't know much about you nor seen you in person. Only my stories kept him happy but I know deep down inside that he's hurt." she tried to fight back her tears. "Why did you do it, Ichiro? Why?" she wiped some off her tears away. "He was born and grew up fatherless and has a widow for a mother!"   
  
"Mommy! Is that where daddy is?"  
  
Sakura looked at the owner of the voice and saw the boy looking at the tombstone then to her. Wiping her tears, she simply nodded.  
  
"Why is he down there? I thought you said he was in heaven?"  
  
She looked at Shinji. He was so innocent, so pure and yet, his family's like this. She knelt and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Shinji!" and she sobbed.  
  
"Mommy? It's alright mommy, it's alright. Don't cry, daddy is happy now like you told me." he too, began to cry on his mother.  
  
"I love him so much, Shinji! I love him! I miss him so much!" she spoke, her voice straining.  
  
"Me too mommy, I love him. I've always wanted to see him someday. I love him too!"  
  
The two hugged each other tightly and cried into each other's shoulders.  
  
At the clear, blue sky, transparent figures began to appear. As the figures cleared up, the transparent figures of the crew of the Harusame looked down at Teito. They smiled for they saw the result of their hardwork, bravery and sacrifice. Ichiro looked at the family he left behind who are crying beside his tombstone. His face showed signs of worry. Kayama stepped up and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and they disappeared, contented with the result of what they have fought and died for.  
  
The peace Teito has is their Medal of Honor.  
  
THE END.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if the letters were not nice because I kinda hurried them up.  
  
I made Sakura and Ichiro's child a son so he would look like Ichiro and it would add a little more drama to the story.  
  
I hope you liked it. *sigh* It took me a while to think about these last two chapters. Please R&R. 


End file.
